Time Wasted
by A.E. Hall
Summary: Sequel to Time and Again. Lydia's journey to another dimension has spoiled her view of her place in time. With scholarships, relationships etc. to worry about, will she be able to pay attention to the most important things in life? vaguely WarrenOC
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Many people say that time waits for no man. I guess it's a good thing I'm not a man because I'd prove that saying false in a second. With the ability to pause time a lot of things people take for granted go flying out the window.

In fact, why I'm alive I'll never know. The government once tried to persuade my father to turn back time and remove me from the fabric of the universe. He refused and they made a compromise to brainwash the people at court, including my mother. She was known ever since as the Virgin Queen, though a few people know better. Now I live in the present, though I hardly know what they'll put on my tombstone.

Let me introduce myself, I'm Lydia Thyme Tudor. My father is Howard Stevens, formerly known to authorities as Chrono the chronokinetic super villain. My last name was legally changed to Tudor in order to protect me from his enemies, chief among them my uncle and his former partner in crime, Secondhand. When my father turned his own twin brother in order to avoid jail so he could raise me in peace, Secondhand swore he'd have his revenge. It'd be thirteen years before his promise would come to fruition.

Four years ago my uncle escaped. Because of that we started a series of moves, trying to stay ahead of the game. My father is a reformed super villain after all. Being protected by a special government agency doesn't help much when you're facing someone who can bend time to his will. At the beginning of this school year we moved from the UK back to the states, the city of Maxville. It was, or I suppose still is, my senior year of high school. Little did I know that those first weeks there would change my life forever.

One morning I woke up, a Monday to be exact, and the entire world had changed. My uncle had gone back in time and killed my father, changing the flow of time forever. Luckily Secondhand was unaware of my ability to sense when things had changed, he assumed I'd be duped like everyone else. My father had prepared me for this situation though, and with the help of my long lost cousin, a secret agent and two high school students, we were able to capture my uncle and bring my father back to reinstate our dimension.

I know this all sounds a bit crazy but it's true, the sad thing is no one remembers any of it except my father, my cousin Knight and I…oh and the secret agent, Fintan, who I just discovered is actually my time-traveling son. Are you running away from the computer yet? Believe me, I'm just getting started.

I may be a chronokinetic freak who was born in 1553 to Queen Elizabeth, who worries about her uncle's sentencing on a daily basis, who wonders who the father of her son is, and who likes a guy who doesn't remember being my boyfriend. Sadly, right now I have bigger things to worry about, like how I'm going to survive the rest of my senior year at a place called Sky High.

**AN: Yes I know many of you are looking forward to this and have been waiting patiently for me to post. For those of you who have stumbled upon this randomly I'd suggest you read the first story "Time and Again". Everything will make a lot more sense to you after reading that. **

**Now, some of you may notice that Romance is not included in the genre of this tale. That's because it doesn't have nearly as much romantic stuff as the other story. I would consider the relationship between Warren and Lydia very important to the story, but it won't be as much in the forefront as before. Nevertheless I think you all will enjoy this story greatly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sky High but I do own Lydia, and all other original characters and most of the original ideas in here. I also need to make a note here to say much of the plot was inspired by Jasper Fforde's works. If you've never read anything he's written you should, he is an awesome author. His works have been the inspiration behind the writing about time and some other things that will come into play later on in the story.**


	2. Job Search

Chapter 1.

It had been a full two and a half months after the incident that changed my life forever. It was a snowy November afternoon, two weeks before Thanksgiving. It was in fact the first snow of the season in Maxville, though I had been informed several times that the forecasters were predicting a mild winter this year. Of course in a city inhabited by at least a dozen people with the ability to change weather, forecasters were almost always wrong.

I was outside, hurrying through the old part of town, which had recently been renovated in hopes of a boost in tourism. Now it was a collection of quaint shops manned mainly by older women wearing hand-knit sweaters. Some families were still walking around, and the occasional police officer on a motorized scooter. Most had hurried inside shops or into cars as soon as the snow had started to fall. I however was on a mission. Especially now that it was nearing the holidays I needed money, and in order to get money I needed a job, and no snowflakes were going to deter me.

I had already been in three shops. Two out of the three, ladies in sweaters, looked at me dubiously as I handed in my resume, so I doubted there would be any call from them. It was amazing how many adults turned their noses up at anyone who looked remotely like a teenager. The third had been a man in charge of a bookshop. He seemed relatively pleasant, despite his pinched features and had no application to give me but had questioned me extensively on Shakespeare, Tolkien and Batman. Apparently anyone who didn't know squat about Robin's origins had no place in his store…though he had said he'd give me a call if a position became open.

I suppose if I was honest there were more reasons than the holidays for getting a job. Principal Powers had recently announced the possibility that some of the seniors might have the opportunity to receive an invitation to attend the prestigious and highly clandestine Moran University in London. Supposedly, the only way in was by personal invite from the board of superheroes who ran the school. If I had a chance at that then I needed some major cash.

The idea made me suddenly thoughtful. I tucked my gray scarf tighter around my neck and swerved as a large group passed by. Why did I want to go overseas to school? I mean there were tons of valid reasons; one of the biggest was that I hadn't had much time to be trained as a "superhero" and was doubtful of my ability to start right after graduating. Another was something that I wasn't quite ready to address…the fact that there was something in me that was starting to wish that my father was gone as often as he used to be or that I could go away from him. I had thought having him home more often would be awesome, but the experience so far had been a bit annoying. I pushed the thought away hastily. It sounded so…heartless.

"Lydia!"

The voice sounded familiar so I stopped in my tracks and blinked several times until the snowflakes on my fair eyelashes melted. Looking around I spotted Layla and Will on the other side of the street. The redhead was gesturing at me wildly and her boyfriend seemed to be looking around with an embarrassed expression. I waited until a taxi passed and hurried through the sludge to the median. A small car passed, kicking up an unusually large amount of slush onto my boots and the bottom of my dark jeans. I ran over the rest of the way, slipped on the icy sidewalk and slid right into the two of them.

A moment later I found myself lifted off the ground by Will's strong arm. A type of déjà vu hit me at that moment…it had happened several times since I had come back from the alternate dimension, so I shook it off, "Hey guys," I adjusted my gray mitten after Will let go of my hand, "What are you both doing here?"

"Well," Layla's cheeks were red from the cold already but they took on a brighter tinge as she tried to explain, "We just came from the Paper Lantern..."

"We were on a date," Will offered with a shrug.

"Oh," I answered with a knowing smile, "I was looking for a job, but I think it might be time to head home. It's getting pretty chilly."

"Well, if you want a job I think the Paper Lantern's hiring…and Warren could put in a good word for you," Layla said, green eyes brightening at the prospect of helping out a friend.

"No, that's ok…I'm sure someone will call from a place I've applied," I was lying through my teeth but the Paper Lantern was the last place in the world that I wanted to work, "Hey I'll see you guys tomorrow ok? I'm supposed to meet Knight up the street."

The couple said goodbye and smiled at each other in a very cheesy fashion. I wondered how long their fairy-tale romance would last. Some people had all the luck. I on the other hand seemed to have the worst sort of luck. I wiped a piece of damp auburn hair from my face and tried unsuccessfully to tuck it behind my ear. Shivering I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my red coat. If Knight wasn't waiting for me around the next corner I was sure I'd turn into an icicle. Trudging with head bowed I rounded the outside of the Paper Lantern and looked around for the familiar green car.

A blaring honk caught my attention and I saw it, the familiar beat-up exterior of my cousin's vehicle. I looked both ways and crossed the street, noting that the black car down the street seemed to be accelerating. I quickened my step but for some reason it seemed not to slow but to go even faster. Knight had finally realized the situation and looked panicked; knowing that opening his door wouldn't help much. Berating myself silently for disobeying Principal Power's orders I put my power into action, pausing time just as the car came near.

I don't think I've ever gotten over how enchanted everything seems when I pause time. Technically I've been told that what I do is slow time down so much that it seems to be paused, but technicalities were never my specialty. Slowly I took two steps forward so I was out of the way of the driver, but not far enough to cause suspicion from anyone who was watching. I reached up and clutched the hourglass charm on my necklace as time began to roll again. Snowflakes that had been frozen in place now began to fall lazily towards the ground. The black car moved forward slowly and I tried to peer through the tinted windows.

Suddenly it shot past, knocking up slush all over my outfit. The windows had been too dark to see who was driving. The strange thing was that the car slowed down considerably as soon as it passed me. I shook my head and opened the passenger side door of Knight's car, "I wish people who don't know how to drive would stay off the road!" I mumbled slamming the door shut as I sat.

Knight tried to crack a smile but he still looked pale, "That scared me," he pushed back his long black ponytail and adjusted his glasses, "I thought for sure…I'm just glad you have powers otherwise..."

"Otherwise that idiot would have a major lawsuit on his hands," I griped pulling off my soggy mittens. Thankfully, Knight's car had heat.

"So how did the job search go?"

"Ok, I applied at a few places, but I don't know if anyone will get back to me. Hey, random question: Who replaced Dick Grayson as Robin? Wasn't it Tim Drake?"

"The regular story-line or alternate universe?"

"The regular one I guess," I said shrugging.

"It was actually Jason Todd…I think it was in _Batman_ #357."

"Wow, how do you know that?"

"Batman just happens to be my specialty. I was a little obsessed with him…still am I guess."

"Hey could you drop me off at this bookstore," I said pointing as we came close to one of the places I'd applied, "Just for a minute. Are you sure you don't want a job?"

"Yeah, actually I just…"

I waved off his explanation and dashed inside the book store as soon as the car parked. The little bell above the door signaled my rushed arrival. The same man stood behind the counter, looking at me expectantly, "Back again?"

"Jason Todd! Jason Todd replaced Dick Grayson as Robin," I finished the sentence breathlessly, waiting for a response.

His pinched features twitched and hazel eyes narrowed, "What was the original color of his hair? Tell me that and the job's yours."

"Uh," I thought hard, there was probably no way that I'd get this one right, maybe I could avoid the question, "The regular story-line or uh…the different one?"

"The very first Jason Todd ever created," he said leaning forward on the counter. His cheeks grew red with excitement, "_Batman _#357."

I took a piece of my own hair in hand and looked at it thoughtfully before tucking it behind my ear; I had no idea of the answer, "Red?"

"Congratulations Ms," he looked down at my application which was lying in front of him, "Tudor. The job is yours. We can work out the schedule later."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed and left the shop with a ridiculous smile on my face, "I got the job," I said excitedly to Knight as I got into the car. "It's a good think you didn't want it because you would have been a shoe-in. Why didn't you want the job?"

"I was trying to tell you," he said while pulling onto the road, "I applied at the Paper Lantern. Warren said he'd put in a good word, so the job is practically mine."

"Oh," I said quietly. Needless to say, relations were still awkward between me and Warren. The thought of Knight, my only source of transportation, working there with _him_ made me scoot down in my seat and stuff my hands in my pockets. That was one thing I had tried unsuccessfully to forget since my time in the alternate dimension. I felt like a silly schoolgirl and didn't speak of it to anyone. For all appearances it seemed like the relationship between us was stony at best and mutually spiteful at worst. On his scale, I was somewhere below Zach, you can probably guess this was not at all flattering.

"Don't worry Lydia, it's not like you'll have to talk to him," he said, divining my thoughts immediately. He had talked so little about the occurrences in the other dimension that I was taken aback by the comment. Knight had spent three years there, while I had only been there a few days. I was sure that the change had affected him more than me, but he didn't show it. That thought made me feel selfish, how often had I submitted him to my tempestuous moods after we had come back?

The rest of the ride home was silent. How strange it was to think that in such a short time, a little over three months, I had come to consider this house in Maxville my real home. Perhaps it was because for the first time in the last four years I didn't feel paranoid about people really knowing me or my uncle catching up to us.

We entered and found my father sitting on the couch comfortably with a book. I craned my neck and looked at the title, "Hamlet? I thought you hated Shakespeare?"

"Well, I decided to give him another chance, I found it in your room, hope you don't mind."

"No that's fine," I said pulling off my winter layers as Knight set his keys on the coffee table.

"So how was the job search?" his expression was eager. How often he'd tried to strike up meaningful conversation with me lately. It was as if he was trying to make up for the time he'd lost during the past chaotic years. I loved him, but we couldn't go back and fix things without causing serious damage to the current dimension. I knew I was a different person because of it, though I didn't think my dad was quite aware yet that I had grown up.

"Good," Knight answered for both of us, pushing his long ponytail over one shoulder, "We both found jobs."

"That's great! I have something I need to talk to you both about."

We both stopped what we were doing.

"On Wednesday we'll be having company. You know Shyla? The woman I've been seeing for the past month, well we decided it was time for everyone to meet. She and her son will be coming for dinner."

"Great," I said in overly high-pitched tones, "Just great."

Knight's sentiments sounded more genuine, "That's really cool. I'm sure we'll all get along," he shot a pointed look at me, which I promptly ignored.


	3. Sidekicks and Scams

Chapter 2.

It was a Monday, my least favorite day of the week. I always wondered…if indeed the day was named in honor of the moon, why we didn't get to sleep in. My argument didn't carry much weight with my father and so I went to school, coffee in hand, dreading Mr. Medulla's test in second hour. It was one more reason to hate the aforementioned day of the week, as we seemed to have some sort of quiz or test every week like clockwork on Monday. This time it was for my class "Kryptonite: Fact or Fiction" in which we studied several means by which super heroes and villains were defeated. I'd studied quite a bit, but still doubted my ability to get a good grade. Despite being labeled as Medulla's teacher's pet I had just as much trouble passing his class.

I entered the room, eyes glued to my study guide. Layla called me over to where she was sitting. I dropped my backpack by the seat and adjusted my scraggly blue jeans and orange sweater before I sat down. "So did you find a job?" she asked with a smile, green eyes sparkling, obviously she had studied as much as she cared for.

I steeled myself inwardly and forced my hands to release the notebook. I always had a hard time talking to Layla. I don't know if it was because she was so friendly or if I just had a hard time communicating with people in general. Either way, I tried to force myself to talk to her, if nothing else it would definitely teach me patience, "Yeah I got the job at the bookstore just a block down from where I talked to you guys on Sunday."

"That's great," she replied, "I'm sure you'll like working there. Do you know what your hours are yet?"

"No, the manager said he'd call me within the week, hopefully I won't be slammed but I'd like to have some money…" I was interrupted by the crackling of the intercom.

"Attention all teachers: All seniors are to be excused from second hour for a special meeting in the gymnasium. Again, all seniors are to be excused from classes second hour for a meeting in the gymnasium."

All of the last year students in the room immediately looked up at Mr. Medulla. He looked quite upset at not being able to give us our tests. From the look on his face I didn't know if he was going to cry or just throw something. I scooted farther to the side in case it was the latter. The big headed man finally spoke, "You heard her, all seniors are excused to the gymnasium," he paused apparently waiting for action, "Now!" he yelled nasally and we obediently scurried out.

The students from Mr. Medulla's class seemed to be the last ones to arrive in the gymnasium. There were only twenty one students in the senior class, one of the smallest on record. Though classes were generally smaller than public schools they usually had at least forty students. On the other hand, we had some of the most prestigious students to date in our class and we were all knew each other, for the most part. Since both Knight and I hadn't started until this year we were not as accustomed to everyone.

Our group was the largest and most varied amongst the cliques of the senior class. There were few groups that had sidekicks and heroes sitting side by side. We clustered together on the bleachers out of habit; I took a seat by Knight quietly, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, no one seems to know," he answered, pushing his hair back, "Mr. Boy seemed really flighty today though…"

The talk was silenced as Coach Boomer and Principal Powers entered, both with clipboards in hand. They watched us with discerning eyes, "Ok, listen up," Boomer began with a shout, "I want to lines, sidekicks here, heroes there," he pointed to his left and right, "GET MOVING!" he sonic-boomed much to our chagrin.

I gave Knight, Ethan, Maj and Zach a smile as they left us to line up with the rest of the sidekicks. Will and Layla headed up the hero line with Warren and me behind them. Somebody tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see Frankenstein in black and white standing behind me. I half-started, but tried not to let it show, "Very funny Charlie," I said sarcastically, waiting for the shape shifter to resume his normal form. He didn't have time to before Coach Boomer was calling his name.

"Charlie Baker!" he strode over, calves quivering in their usual striped tube socks, "I don't believe you were given permission to use your powers!"

Frankenstein promptly morphed back into the teenager who smiled at Coach consolingly, "Sorry Boomer, it won't happen again."

"It better not," the gym teacher answered. According to Layla, Charlie had been a favorite of Boomer's since freshmen year. He had shown his power by morphing into a duplicate of the Coach at the original placement.

"Alright everyone, you've been called here for a momentous event," Principal Powers had a way of making everything sound dramatic, so I doubted the actual importance of this, "Today, you will be embarking on a wonderful journey of friendship…today you will receive your hero/sidekick assignments."

There were collective coughs, gasps and whispers. Coach Boomer stepped forward, wielding his clipboard like a football coach, "I will announce the assignments, once and once only," his voice took on a note of self-importance, "When I say your name, please find your partner and stand quietly together until all names have been announced. As you know there are an odd number of students so one group will have two heroes and a sidekick. Does everyone understand?" he waited half a second, "Good!" and with that the listing began.

Layla and Magenta were quickly paired off while Will ended up with Ethan. Next was Warren; Boomer promptly called Knight's name and the two stood to the side with equally pleased expressions. Now that the rest of the group was paired off I assumed I'd be with Zach, it seemed like they were trying to keep friends together…then again I was probably assuming too much.

"Lydia you'll be teamed up with Quincy Ace," a small girl scurried towards me from the sidekick line and I stepped back out of the way as Boomer continued listing teams.

"Hi," I said holding out my hand to her. Though she seemed to be my height she was of notably smaller build. She took my hand in hers with a firm grasp that surprised me.

"Quincy Ace…but of course you've guessed that already," her freckled face took on a tinge of red as she stumbled over the introduction. I wanted to tell her I was just as nervous, but I doubted it would do much good.

"You have a really cool name," I offered.

"Thanks," her green eyes flicked to mine and then back down, "It comes from the Latin word for five…I'm the fifth kid in my family."

"Wow, I'm an only child…sort of, my cousin Knight lives with us."

She nodded and glanced over to where Knight and Warren were exchanging one-syllable words. Apparently Quincy knew who Knight was; she probably had a class with him or something. We both lapsed into a semi-comfortable silence. Both of us, I think, were pretending to be very interested as Boomer listed off the rest of the names. Zach ended up with Larry, the boy who had one-upped Boomer at power placement by turning into a huge rock-like creature. I wondered how they'd work the whole team work thing out.

Coach Boomer finally finished the list. There was one team of three, Basil the guy who could have eight arms at will, Michelle a girl who could travel through televisions, radios and even phones by turning herself into a energy stream and Terrance, the sidekick who could absorb water. Unfortunately, the attractive boy with deep blue hair was unable to anything more with the liquid once he had absorbed it, but there was an upside, he'd never worry about drowning or dying of dehydration. Of course his hero compatriots weren't looking at him very favorably but then again not many heroes were. Despite efforts to make the school more balanced there was still a definite schism between the hero support and heroes.

It was ironic to me to think that once we graduated none of this would matter. It would be then that the rift would heal for those who would open their eyes. When the sidekick saved the day and their partner's life the veil would be lifted to reveal that, yes, some of those lowly beings had brains and heart enough to make up for their lack of power. I almost laughed at my train of thought, at this rate I'd be one of Layla's buddies in no time. Her views didn't seem so radical or annoying now that I had spent more time at the school.

I awakened to the world again as the speaking changed from Coach Boomer to Principal Powers, "In addition to these special sessions of save the citizen all seniors will be attending special field trips to places like Professor Xavier's school for the gifted and Moran University which is in the UK. Special permission slips will be sent home today so make sure you get those signed by your parent and/or guardian. Remember these trips are a privilege and as such will be revoked should any mischief take place," with that she lifted her hands, shouted, "Comets away!" and was gone in a blur of white light.

Coach Boomer lectured us on what the new rounds of Save the Citizen would entail (including fighting exclusively with our partner) and then barked at us to go to our third hour class. Mr. Medulla's test had been, thankfully, postponed for the next day. I only hoped that wouldn't induce him to add more questions to it tonight. I waved shyly to Quincy as she walked down the hall towards her class. She didn't reciprocate but gave a half-smile that I assumed meant all was well between us. Third hour was my designated meeting time with Mr. Mardos, my assigned advisor on all matters heroic. I sighed before opening the door to his office, smiled at the passing Will and company, and entered.

I noticed that Knight had been stopped by a traveling Principal Powers after exiting the gym and the two were currently walking towards the office last I saw. I'd have to ask him about that at lunch.

000000000

"I'm confused," I finally ventured, "What is this about?"

"A scam," Warren answered sullenly from the end of the table. I looked to someone else for a more thorough explanation.

"Bro, it's tradition," Zach said and received a glare for calling the pyro "Bro".

"What's tradition?"

Layla looked embarrassed, "Some of the seniors are thinking of…sharing answers for Medulla's test come finals week."

"So cheating is a tradition at Sky High?" I asked with eyebrow raised.

"Well no senior class has done it since the people who were seniors our freshmen year," Will explained, biting into his hastily prepared hero sandwich.

"And we all knew what type of people they were," Ethan added and then rolled his eyes. He made brief eye contact with me and then looked back at his food. Neither of us had quite gotten over the uncomfortable situation of his liking me in a way I couldn't reciprocate. I hoped we would, it would be a shame to lose his friendship.

"So what does this have to do with us?"

"It's totally tradition," Zach repeated.

Maj spoke more bluntly, "Why not? If everyone else is going to? It'd totally get back at Medulla," she eyed me openly, I was known as one of his favorite students, "We'd understand if you wouldn't want to of course, since you are such friends with him."

I was getting to the point in our relationship where I could ignore Maj's abrasive nature but that barb stuck deep, "It's not right, and I wouldn't do it if it was Medulla or any other teacher."

The conversation took an uncomfortable silence. Knight still hadn't returned from his meeting with Principal Powers so I didn't really have an ally to look to. It was obvious that both Layla and Warren agreed with me, but one didn't like causing problems amongst friends and the other was too arrogant to admit he could possibly take the same side as me.

"On a friendlier note," Will began with a charming smile, brushing his dark brown hair away from his face, "Everyone's invited to my house for a study night, that includes our new partners so, Quincy and Larry," he said the boy's name with annoyance, "Can come also if they want."

"I'll ask Quincy," I said and got up to do it then and there, the atmosphere at the table didn't exactly make me want to stay.


	4. Breakout

Chapter 3.

"So what was that whole thing with Principal Powers?"

"What whole thing?" Knight asked nonchalantly.

"You were talking to her for at least two hours."

He sighed, "I can't…I'm not really allowed to talk to you about it Lyd," I almost started at the nickname from the other dimension. It was those tiny things that always set me off again. I struggled to push the memories from my mind, "It's kind of a secret, but I promise I'll tell you when I can."

"Ok…" my tone was petulant; I was already in a bad mood from earlier that evening. Talking about my dad's introduction of his girlfriend had spent me spiraling into annoyance. What exactly was going to come of this?

"_She's really nice Lydia and it's not like a spur of the moment decision. We both agreed that it's time everybody met. She has a son in high school so you need to do your best to be nice," he said the last bit with a commanding air. It was obvious that I was not happy to hear anything of the sort. _

"_Does she know about you…the real you?"_

"_Of course, she's a retired superhero herself. Her son actually goes to Sky High but," he had been interrupted by Knight calling me from the stairs."_

"_I have to go, we're studying at Will's," I said suddenly and left him before he could finish the rest. Great, I didn't need a mom; my dad didn't need a wife…what was this all about? It was one more reason on my list to get that scholarship and move away from all of them. It's not that I didn't care…it was something else I couldn't explain. The need to be free and away was pulsing in me and I couldn't ignore it._

"Don't be angry about it," Knight jerked me to the present.

"Huh?"

"Don't be angry about the whole thing, I'll tell you if they let me, but until then you just have to trust me, ok?"

"Ok, and Knight?"

"What?"

"Sorry for being such a pain in the behind lately," I really did feel bad about the way I'd been acting towards him and my father.

He smiled, "I'm used to it by now," and with that we pulled smoothly onto Will's street.

This wasn't the first time I had been over to Will's house, but as always I was amazed by how normal it looked. It looked a bit high income, but normal nonetheless, not really the home of the famed Commander and Jetstream. It was even stranger to see the Commander and Jetstream dressed normally and decked out in eyeglasses. They ushered us into the living room before disappearing into another part of the house, eager to leave all of us alone with our work. I knew from experience that there wouldn't be much work done, but it was fun to get together anyway.

The group had a pretty good turnout, with Will, Layla, Zach, Maj, Ethan, Knight, Quincy and I. Apparently Warren had to work tonight. There was also a girl I didn't recognize whom I assumed was Malati. Quincy had asked if it would be all right to invite her close friend to the house and Will had answered favorably. I think he was just relieved not to have Larry there to ruin the usually friendly atmosphere. For being such a dork in his normal form he seemed to be as stuck up as most of the A crowd heroes at the school, though I had it on good authority that he'd not been able to get a date since he had started freshmen year.

I sat on the ground close to Ethan and tried not to show my discomfort. He, Quincy and Malati were engaged in a conversation about one of their shared sidekick classes. I pulled out my books for Medulla's class and offered Knight a pencil since he seemed to have forgotten his.

Zach reached above our heads from the couch and turned on the radio. He started turning the knob randomly in several directions.

"What are you doing?" Will asked trying to drown out the soulful wailing of an opera singer.

"I'm trying to find the classical music station man, my mom told me it's supposed to help you think better," he twisted again and landed on a news report.

"In other news tonight a jail break of several villains this afternoon has caused a stir amongst the superhero community tonight…" Zach stopped and looked around as we all listened intently, "This group broke out of their high security cell and have proceeded to escape all detection from both police forces and the local heroes. The names given to the escapees were as follows: Terrell "Lash" Larson, Penny Anderson and criminal mastermind Royal Pain…"

"Dude that…" Maj promptly clamped a hand over Zach's mouth.

"This comes after a break through in their case which would have sent the three into permanent super villain lockdown for at least twenty years. The prosecution says this was obviously an effort to evade justice and that they will continue to do their utmost to build up their claims and see the criminals safely behind bars. This comes after a recent and stunning acquittal of two of their compatriots, "Speed" and "Stitches" whose true names have been kept back for their own safety. We will continue to broadcast any breaking reports about the escapees' whereabouts," there was a pause, "Also tonight, the revolution of the sock making industry…" Zach's hand strayed to the power button and pushed it with resolution. Maj took her hand away from his mouth.

I looked to Knight who seemed properly pale. Will had already run out of the room to inform his parents about the story. I had of course heard about the incidents freshmen year that had led to the capture of these villains but wasn't able to sympathize having never faced them in the halls of school. Now, I wondered how everyone who had known them was feeling. Since my group of friends had been the ones primarily responsible for foiling their plans it was possible…even probable that they would seek revenge.

Will came back into the room with a worried expression. His parents had promptly left as soon as they had heard the news. Time was of the essence, especially when working against a mastermind technopath. "Dude that's really scary," Zach said, finally finding his voice in the stunned silence of the room.

"Well I definitely wouldn't want to be Speed right now," Maj added, almost sounding serious.

"Why?" I was not exactly versed in the events that had transpired after their capture.

"People say he and Stitches both got out for different reasons. Stitches was transferred to a mental facility by reason of insanity, not that the rest of them aren't insane," she added sarcastically with a flick of her black and purple hair, "But Speed plea-bargained, told the whole story, named a lot of names, told them about future plans and only had to spend three years in prison after going through therapy."

"He works at a bookstore now," Layla added softly and then her green eyes widened and her neck swiveled towards me, "Lydia he works at the same bookstore you applied…that means you'll be working with him."

I shrugged. The rest might consider it strange but I'd never met the guy and there was little I could do about it; I needed the money. Still it sounded like he would be in a lot of danger, heroes throwing you in jail was one thing…it was after all their job. But if one of your partners in crime turned you in for a shortened sentence that would seem like a stab in the back. I looked at Knight who I was sure was thinking the same thing as I, that's what dad had done so he could raise us. No wonder my uncle had been so eager for his comeuppance. The thought of my father's twin made me shiver suddenly.

Later that night I was still thinking about Wallace Stevens, Knight's father and my uncle. I could only hope that he would remain in jail for a long time. There was yet to be a trial for him so there was no verdict as of yet. When it was time to testify I'd be the first in line to give my testimony. That man deserved whatever came to him. While thinking all of these things I changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and an overlarge shirt. Test or no test I needed my sleep. There was no point in staying up the whole night studying material I'd forget by morning.

I had just stretched my hand out to my light switch when there was a sudden whoosh and thump from behind me. Heart pounding I turned to see Fintan standing in the middle of my room. He did not look well at all and promptly slumped to the floor with a white hand clutched to his shoulder. I rushed to him, bending down on one knee to assess what was wrong. Gently I removed the shades from his eyes and set them on the floor behind me. His dark eyes were staring at his shoulder where I could now see the wetness of blood. Knight and my father were already in bed, so I didn't call for them yet.

"It's just a superficial wound," he rasped, leaning his head back against the bed that sat behind him.

"I have a first aid kit in the bathroom, will that work?"

"Yeah if you have some gauze."

I nodded and left to find the items. When I had returned, he was still sitting in the same spot, but he had pulled his black jacket and white shirt off leaving an undershirt. The blood had soaked through the left short sleeve and I could see the offending gash easily. My stomach did a flip flop as I looked at it. I'd never been very queasy at the sight of blood but on my way to the bathroom I'd realized suddenly that this was my son. My son was sitting in my room in terrible condition with blood soaking through his clothes.

I took out a conveniently packaged alcohol wipe and dabbed at the wound gently. It was still bleeding but not to a great extent. I was able to wrap it tightly and tape it pretty quickly. From my little experience I guessed that a bullet had grazed him. What a strange experience I was having. Fintan smiled at me…the same smile that Warren had, would I have the courage to ask him? No, it didn't seem the time or place, and I doubted that he'd actually tell me. From what my father had said Fintan hadn't even wanted me to know that he was my son, let alone who is father was. But who else could it be? I told myself _there are other pyrokinetics in the world_, but still it all seemed too coincidental.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked in a mothering tone. With anyone else this would have been awkward, but the knowledge of his identity had somehow broken down barriers that might have existed between us…him a twenty something secret agent and I, a high school student. Strange huh…but I guess that's how it works amongst the chronokinetic elite.

He ran a hand through his short red hair and looked at me seriously, "Why do you think I came?"

"Uh, comfort…support…free medical care?"

Fintan smiled again, "I wish, but things are slightly complicated and I thought I should warn you."

"Warn me… about what?"

His smile dropped as quickly as it had come.

**AN: I know that a lot of people have used the Royal Pain breakout ploy before, so be assured I have no intention of copying anything that's previously been written. Thanks for all the reviews, if you haven't already, drop a note and let me know what you think!**


	5. Threats

Chapter 4.

Mr. Medulla's test turned out to be an essay that read simply, "Write all the stuff you remember from this unit". Unfair? Probably. Typical? From Mr. Medulla, most definitely. Several lower classmen, who were taking this class to work other classes into their schedules, were frantically writing. I had finished a half hour ago and was busy reading a Batman comic that Knight had lent me. If I was going to keep my job it'd be important to understand what exactly my boss was talking about. Of course after the news of the villain breakout and my conversation with Fintan it was understandably hard to concentrate on the brightly illustrated book.

_I knew something had to be wrong when Fintan suggested we quietly go to the kitchen and sit down with some tea. Of course being a coffee-holic myself I couldn't guess where he got his craving for that drink from…but there was a box or two in the cupboard so I acquiesced. I hoped my father wouldn't wake, frightened when he heard me talking to a strange male voice in the kitchen. I finished stirring my hot chocolate; I'd opted for that after realizing what caffeine would like do to me this late at night. Fintan sat beside me, a cup of Earl Grey in hand, still dressed only in his bloodied undershirt and black business pants. His black jacket lay across his lap._

_His slender fingers circled round the outside of the mug which sported the words "World's Best Dad" in blue block letters. "Best to start at the beginning," he began finally._

"_A very appropriate place to start," I retorted wishing he'd just get on with this._

_He seemed to be thinking, "Perhaps I should start in the middle instead…"_

"_At this rate you won't start at all, and I do have school tomorrow."_

_A smirk crossed Fintan's lips and his onyx eyes met mine, "Indeed. Well then let me ask you something. Have there been any…strange things happening to you lately?"_

"_Strange is an awfully broad term."_

"_Drive by shootings, spoiled kidnappings, weird black cars trying to run you over…"_

"_Not that I…" I stopped suddenly remembering the incident a couple days back when Knight and I had been job searching, "There was something, on Sunday Knight and I went to the old part of town, where they've been trying to attract tourists…and when I was walking to the car another vehicle started speeding towards me. I had to use my powers in order to stop an accident. Not exactly a murder attempt though if that's what you're getting at."_

"_That's exactly what I'm getting at. Some people might be trying to…kill you for lack of better phraseology."_

_Who used words like phraseology? Oh yeah that's right…me. I made a mental note to lay off the complicated grammar when he was born. Wouldn't want that on my conscience…of course I could think of funny retorts all night but the seriousness in his eyes told me it be better to just take his word, "Why do they want to kill me?"_

"_It's complicated, but I think it's a group of agents that don't like my style of leadership. They'd like to oust me before I catch onto them and whatever corruption they've been hiding for so long. Still this is just a working theory, not exactly sure of it yet, but there was a not so subtle attack on my life tonight while I was patrolling the First World War."_

_I tried to shake off the absurd picture of Fintan walking around a battle field during a World War in his suit and sunglasses, "So why do they want to kill me?"_

_He looked as if to say I was as dense as a block of lead, "You're my mother, if they kill you in the past then I won't exist anymore," Fintan checked himself and continued in a less patronizing voice, "Anyway it's just a hunch, I don't have any solid proof yet so just watch your back."_

"_Yeah, I'll do that," I answered with hunched shoulders as I took a sip of my chocolate. Fintan stood up and looked as if he was going to leave. "Hey, you be careful, ok?" I stood and set my mug down. Awkwardly I wrapped my arms around his torso and looked up into his face. He replaced his sunglasses and nodded. I released him and took a step back as the white vacuum appeared in front of him. In a moment he was gone._

The shrill bell that dismissed us rang loudly. All the people who had yet to finish their tests groaned in unison. I shut the comic book and retrieved my backpack from the floor. All seniors had been excused from the next hour for a special session with representatives from Moran University. The specifics for the competition for the invites would finally be explained in full and I almost giggled in anticipation. Both sidekicks and heroes had been invited, the school claimed that they had no biases against lesser powered beings and that the invite would be based on their performance in the series of tests solely. I knew in a class of only twenty-one I had a pretty good chance and not everyone would even want to participate. Many were ready to get on with their crime-fighting lives as soon as they graduated.

I bumped into someone as I entered the gym and nearly tripped over my own feet. Looking up I blushed, "Sorry about that Robert."

The boy held out a dark brown hand patted my shoulder with a laugh, "It's ok Lydia, I stopped pretty suddenly," I looked up at him. The boy's dark brown eyes looked like they were laughing at her. Though there were several people at Sky High with unique physical characteristics, Robert always stuck out. Despite his dark complexion, his hair was stark white and styled close to his head in cornrows. He kept up the conversation on colleges as we joined the rest of the seniors. The gym had been transformed by several tables with representatives from different colleges, but there was only one that caught my attention.

Robert stopped talking and then added with a cynical smirk, "You didn't hear anything I said huh?"

I blushed as we joined the line that had formed behind the largest and most decorated table, "Not really, I'm sorry."

"No biggie, I know that universities must be much more exciting than me."

I laughed at his terribly fake tone, "Well, it's good you've realized that now," I said, suddenly realizing that I was flirting with him, "Do you want to go to Moran?" I asked trying to change the tenor of the conversation.

"I'm not sure, but it's a good time to get information. Is Knight going to try for an invite too?" I was surprised at the question, but realized that with Robert being a sidekick he probably had some classes with him. Robert had the ability to manipulate skin and muscle to heal minor wounds. It seemed like a useful power to me but Boomer liked showy abilities.

"I'm not sure," I answered simply, "He hasn't really mentioned it at home," I finished talking as the line moved and brought us face to face with the three representatives.

One of them, a lady in an impressive business suit looked at Robert, her eyes flicking over his hair and smiled slightly, "You don't happen to be related to…" he didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence.

"No," Robert intoned flatly, "The name's Robert _Anderson_ not Robert Munroe, and before you ask, no I can't control the weather," he gave me a quick smile and rolled his eyes. Apparently he got this question a lot, "Everyone thinks if you're black with white hair then you have to be related to Ororo…gets on my nerves."

"I bet," I answered with a smirk as the lady shuffled the packets nervously.

000000000

It was later that night and I was getting ready to meet Shyla and her son. My father and I had avoided talking about the subject since our argument, but Knight was perfectly easy conversing about her. I don't know why it bugged me so much that my father was dating. I hadn't even known my mother, except for through history class and my dad deserved as much happiness as the next guy. If Shyla's son was going to Sky High she was already versed in superhero life and that left me with no viable excuse for why they shouldn't be in a relationship.

I looked in the mirror one last time as the doorbell rang. I straightened the black headband that held back my unruly mane and smoothed out my long-sleeved black shirt and jean skirt. It was the first time in a year that I'd worn something this…girly and I hoped my dad appreciated the effort. After all it wasn't as if I wanted to make a bad impression on them.

I could hear the collective voices conversing as I made my way to the front room where everyone was becoming acquainted. I was able to observe them before they saw me. Knight and Dad were both dressed nicer than usual but my attention wasn't really focused on them. Standing next to my father was a tall lady, nearly matching my father in height. She was moderately thin and mildly attractive with short dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. Her smile was the best of her features and currently on display for all to enjoy. This was Shyla. Against my will, I liked her immediately.

I held out my hand as she greeted me and then turned slightly as she introduced her son. He was indeed from Sky High and currently a senior. "This is Taylor, I think you might know him from school." I did and nodded as I shook his hand. I hadn't had much acquaintance with him, except mentions from Magenta. She constantly complained about how her report cards always got mixed up with his, since his first name was the same as her last name. He looked to be around six foot, slightly taller than his mother with hair a shade darker, cut in loose pushed back layers. The most remarkable resemblance between them however, was their eyes; both sets were a remarkable shade of ruby red.

Dinner commenced moments later. I watched for any sign that this nice woman was anything but pleasant and polite. Shyla was energetic in everything from cutting her food to talking at great lengths with my father about how they had met. Her son was the opposite: silent and seemingly as happy about their relationship as I was. I remembered vaguely that he was something of a loner at school. Despite my feelings I tried, along with Knight to engage him in conversation.

"So who was assigned as your partner?" I asked and took a drink of my milk.

He looked at me strangely, red eyes hard to meet gazes with, "Alyce Taine."

"Alyce is a cool girl," Knight added from the other side of Taylor, "did you know she's actually related to Bouncing Boy?"

"From the 30th century?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well that's just what the comic books say, the Legion of Super-heroes actually existed up until about twenty years ago," Knight said nodding enthusiastically. I wondered if he was going to get involved in the competition to attend Moran University, he'd definitely score high on hero history.

"All I know is she turns into a big bouncing ball, not quite sure how that's going to help me," Taylor said condescendingly then added, "But she is hot."

Knight nodded in agreement but I turned back to my food. Regardless of how "hot" she was, Alyce was still a human being. That was apparently something that Taylor, along with many other heroes, had forgotten. I rolled my eyes to myself. I was starting to sound too much like Layla. Next thing you know and I'd be out there in the school halls protesting the unfair treatment of sidekicks, right along with the red-haired, plant-controlling hippie. On the other hand, there were worse ways to spend my time.


	6. Attack

Chapter 5.

I hurried towards the bookstore as the wind picked up a notch. The bitter cold had come to stay in Maxville and was making itself known. My nose was red already and I'd only been the length of a block. The weight of the backpack I carried weighed me down. It was Knight's first official night of work so I only had to walk from the Paper Lantern to the small store: Read It. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and my father had announced that we'd be spending it with Shyla and Taylor. The thought didn't bother me as much as I'd thought, it had only been one week since I'd met Shyla but I still couldn't find anything to dislike about her.

I opened the door with the familiar noise of the bell sounding in my ears. Mr. Jacobs, the owner and manager of the store was at some convention for the rest of the week so I'd be working with Speed. I hadn't met him yet, but knew from the staff badges in the back that his real name was Darren Fleed. I assumed that this was him coming out to the front counter. I smiled and held out a hand over the glossy counter. "Lydia Tudor, you must be Darren."

"I must be," he replied shaking my hand limply. His pale face showed absolute boredom and apathy. He twisted his baseball cap back on his head and waited for my reply.

"Ok…" I dropped the smile and my hand. The next three hours were going to be a blast. I walked around the counter to the entrance and scooted past his somewhat larger than normal body to retrieve my badge from the back room. For being a formerly wanted villain he didn't seem very interesting. I thought about this as I laid down my coat, scarf, mittens and backpack on the table in the back. I pinned the badge on my green sweater, ruffled a hand through my hair out of habit and went back out to the front where two customers were waiting.

I glared at Darren's back as he ignored them and perused a magazine with his two thick arms folded firmly on the counter. "Hi," I started, "Can I help you?" and so began my night of work and "Speed's" night of leisure. I'm pretty sure he only got up once, to go to the bathroom.

In the last half hour I started cleaning up the shelves and putting mislaid books back in their places. I let a wayward pile of used books thud on the counter, promptly waking Darren out of his sound sleep. He wiped a hand across his mouth and looked at the clock, "Well time to go home," he said happily, rubbing his brown eyes tiredly.

"Do you actually get paid for sitting around here all day?" I asked resentfully as he walked right past the load of books and retrieved his stuff from the back room. He reappeared with his jacket on and a smile on his face.

"Pretty much," and with that he walked towards the door, "Don't forget to lock up."

"Don't forget to lock up," I mumbled to myself bitterly as I turned off the lights and locked the front door. The wind outside had toned down but it was still cold. I buried my nose in my scarf and started swiftly towards the corner where the Paper Lantern sat. I crossed the street under the foggy glint of street lights and weaved between two different groups of teenagers. Knight would be done a half hour after me but the time it had taken to clean and lock up by myself had cut into at least twenty minutes of that half hour.

I suddenly realized Warren was working with Knight tonight. Vehemently I pushed the thought away, shaking my hair out of my eyes as I did so. It was time to face reality, I liked him, I wanted him to like me…but he didn't and probably never would. I needed to get over it. Would life always be this way? Would I constantly wonder about that other dimension where so many things were different? It was time to start living…to start getting past all of this junk that was slowing me down.

I turned swiftly but stopped as I approached the back of the Paper Lantern. Looking around I saw no one, but the hairs on the back of my neck were standing straight. Goosebumps rose up across my body. I took a step towards the back door of the restaurant as it opened. Light from the interior shown in the dimly lit alley way and revealed Knight before he closed it behind him and threw the garbage he was carrying into the dumpster. I was about to call out his name when a gloved hand came down on my shoulder. I reacted instantly and time slowed to a stop.

Struggling, I pulled free of the almost iron-like grip and ran towards where Knight was; face frozen in surprise as two black-masked figures were caught mid-jump from behind the dumpster. My mind raced, there was no way I'd be able to carry Knight away or pause time long enough. My powers were useful when it was just me running from these guys (who I now surmised must be the rogue agents Fintan had warned me of) but not when there were two of us. If Warren was inside he could help, Knight and I were no match in a fight against the five masked people in the alley. I bolted for the stairs, hoping it was the right decision.

Inside the light nearly blinded me. A thousand thoughts ran through my head like express trains. Breathing hard I found Warren alone in the kitchen, all guests were gone and the rest of the staff seemed to be out of the way. The pyro stood frozen, hands half submerged in the soapy water, hair pulled back in a small, disheveled ponytail. There was no time to make fun of his apron. Heart pounding nearly out of my chest, I let go of my hold and watched as his hands pulled out of the sink in slow motion.

"Warren, quick," water splashed all around as his hands shot out and his neck snapped towards me, "Knight's out back…attacked," I managed before he was running towards the back door with me following. The look of surprise that had crossed his face when I appeared seemingly out of thin air was something I had scarce time to relish. For each minute spent in real solid time, the others had their chance to hurt Knight, though I was sure their real purpose was to kill me.

The back door flung open and I scarcely had time to think before Warren's hands were alight and all faces had turned towards us. I ran towards Knight, trying to stay as close to Warren as possible as he threw fiery orbs at the attackers. Knight was laying under one smaller black figure. I paused time again, nearly taken back by the effort and my own exhaustion. The red brick was lit by the fire burning on Warren's hands, but there was no flickering, only silent, frozen shadow. With some effort I was able to push the still attacker off of my cousin, prying a knife out of the hand as I did so. I realized that the black clothed person was in fact a female as I breathed heavily and allowed time to flow naturally once again.

I looked up from my position beside Knight and saw the look of disconcertion on Warren's face before a fireball hit me in the shoulder. The impact sent me into the dumpster that stood silent behind us. With the sound of that thud, I knew I would lose consciousness. My eyelids struggled to remain open and the last thing I remembered seeing was the light of fire reflecting on the metal of the switchblade which I was still holding.

000000000

I was almost aware of my surroundings. I could sense things the same as when you're half-asleep and not sure whether you're hearing the dream or real life. A splash of cold water on my face sent me hurtling out of the darkness of semi-consciousness and into reality. When I saw Warren standing above me I was hit again with a startling sense of déjà vu. Half-confused I felt like I was walking the thin line between two dimensions. As my vision cleared so did my mind. I was lying in the alley behind the Paper Lantern with Knight sitting next to me, holding a tissue to his bleeding nose and an angry Warren standing over us. Why was he angry? Wasn't I the one that had been hit by his fireball?

I sat up slowly and looked around, there was no one else in sight, "They got away?"

Knight nodded and adjusted the bent frames of his glasses. He pushed back his now disheveled black hair. His voice was stifled by the tissue in his nose, "Most of them disappeared a little bit after you were knocked out. There were two left. Warren hit one of them with a fireball and the other ran off before we could do anything."

Warren's continual glare was beginning to annoy me but I resisted the urge to ask him what was wrong. Slowly, I stood, testing my weight on each leg cautiously. Nothing seemed to be injured, but my vision swam. I hoped I didn't have a concussion of sorts. I held my hands out in front of me woozily, noticing suddenly that the cloth was nearly burnt through on my shoulder where the projectile had hit.

"Wow Warren those sure do pack a punch."

"If you hadn't decided to go solo nothing would have happened."

"Except for Knight getting a knife in his gut," I answered, swiftly drawing the switchblade forth, my hand still clutched tightly around the handle.

The pyro glared but said nothing in response. I was glad he didn't mention how I'd ruined the evidence. The police could have checked the handle for any sign of fingerprints. Still the attackers had been wearing gloves and probably wouldn't have been that clumsy. It was only now that I thought of how stupid I'd been during the fight. One pause in time and I could have lifted the masks off of every face, revealing exactly who we were going against. The thought set my teeth grinding. I had been such a fool, but pride kept me from admitting the mistake to the two with me.

Knight got to his feet shakily; tissue almost seeped with deep red blood. His face looked paler than normal, but I suspected mine did also. Warren looked a little shaken even. I rubbed my arm suddenly, it was cold outside, and the water they'd poured on me hadn't helped matters. My teeth began chattering instantly. We looked around for our things. Most of my books were scattered about where I had first been jumped. I bent to pick them up and then turned to see an amused Warren holding something out to me. I looked down; it was the comic book Knight had lent me. Cold hands grasped it quickly. He could have said anything; my mind was working overtime thinking of all the insults that could come of this. Instead he smirked and turned away.

There was the Warren I knew, superior as always and not a word. Why exactly did I like him again?

Knight and I walked to his car with Warren watching from the sidewalk. I'd assured them that a police report wasn't necessary since I already had a good idea of who the attackers were working for. Warren wasn't happy that I'd say nothing else, but Knight was quiet enough. I'd just have to wait until Fintan decided to show up again to figure this all out.

I opened the passenger side door as Warren called out from across the street, "Are you guys coming tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" I asked myself as Knight nodded his assent. When we got into the car I asked my cousin.

"You know," he answered distractedly, "the senior prank."


	7. Senior Prank

Chapter 6.

Although I harbored great disapproval towards the supposed senior tradition of cheating on finals, I had nothing against the harmless senior prank. Will had been plotting for weeks and had only recently let us all in on the plan. With the help of a former bus driver and friend of Stronghold's, Ron, we would visit Sky High on Thanksgiving night. It would be completely unexpected as the seniors usually resorted to something during school hours. Not one staff member, even Principal Powers would suspect the senior class of performing our mischief while she was at home eating turkey.

I let the thoughts of tonight slide away as I finished stirring the mashed potatoes. The senior prank was still some hours off and between then and now was my own Thanksgiving dinner, prepared with the help of Shyla. She was pretty useless when it came to cooking, but a few well thought out commands on my part kept the whole meal from disaster. I dropped the mixer in the sink, grimacing as the action strained my shoulder. The skin there was still sensitive after the incident last night.

Shyla smelled the air with a smile of deep satisfaction. Everything was almost ready. Knight was already setting the table while my dad and Taylor watched the football game in the living room. Overwhelming fear suddenly took hold of me, among this safety I had brought danger. If Fintan didn't stop those people from the agency then they would try again. I had no doubt that a holiday wouldn't delay their efforts. With a sigh I tried not to think about it. Knight put the last cup at its place and went to get the other guys. I could hear the familiar music that accompanied important news updates and followed my cousin out to the television.

The reporter had a serious look on her face as she related news, "We bring to you tonight a special news update. As you may know the notorious criminal mastermind Royal Pain was captured three days ago along with several other escaped villains. Among those still on the loose is Penny Anderson," a picture flashed on the screen of a sullen, dark-skinned girl, I peered at the image as the broadcaster continued, "She has been spotted on two occasions in the area of Maxville with, presumably, other villains in disguise. They have robbed two stores and killed one law agent. The police need any leads you may be able to provide." A number flashed at the bottom of the screen before they resumed coverage of the football game.

My father turned the TV off as I looked towards Knight. He edged closer and asked in a low shaky voice, "Do you think it could have been them after us last night?"

I looked at him startled, "No," I whispered back as we went to the table, "Why would they be after us? They specifically targeted me, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, why would they?" he repeated with a strange smile. He sat but I felt like there was still something that he hadn't said. His eyes didn't agree with his words.

Shyla, Taylor and my father joined us and we bowed our heads as my father said a short prayer. There was nothing in the world that could warm me like the holidays. All fears forgotten, all dreams and hopes remembered; I was, for the moment, at peace again. Who knew how long it would last? I silently offered my own prayer, this one for protection.

000000000

"Lydia!" Taylor's deep voice echoed down the hall. "We're going to be late if you don't move it."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled on my dark jeans. I wasn't going to go traipsing around all dressed up for the senior prank. My roomy orange sweatshirt slipped on easily over my head and I hurriedly pulled on my black jacket over it. I wasn't trying to make a fashion statement; I just wanted to be warm. The weather report had predicted more snow was on its way. I grabbed my scarf, mittens and hat before leaving the room. Knight and Taylor were waiting for me at the front door. Taylor had decided to ride with us to Will's house since his mother was going to be at our house for a while longer anyway.

"Finally," Taylor said, red eyes rolling. Since we'd first met he'd continually come out of his shell around us, but more often than not I couldn't tell when he was being serious and when he was joking. I disagreed with him most of the time and tried to keep our conversations off of deeper matters. I'd no desire to ruin whatever tentative friendship we'd started. That thought made me realize suddenly that I wanted my father to continue his relationship with Shyla. I'd finally gotten over any petty disagreement on the issue.

Knight drove quickly to the residence of the Stronghold family. Looking at the clock I realized that we were cutting it pretty close. There were several other cars parked next to the large house, but we weren't the last and the bus hadn't arrived yet. How exactly a _former_ bus driver still had access to all of that, I had no idea. Other seniors sat in small groups on the front lawn and we could see others through the window. I spotted a solitary Quincy and walked over to her, stuffing my hands deep in the front pocket of my sweatshirt. She was dressed similarly in blue athletic pants, flannel shirt and coat.

Looking around as I approached I could see that not all of the girls had been as practical. Michelle Zap was wearing a tank top and Alyce Taine (Taylor's bouncing sidekick) was actually sporting a miniskirt…albeit with leggings. Quincy held out her hand as I approached and I took it awkwardly. I had thought we were beyond handshakes, but I supposed she was a singular sort of person.

"Happy Thanksgiving," I offered moving to stand beside her. I could see her eyes weren't on me but fixed on a person across the lawn.

"And you…Are you and Taylor going out?" she asked suddenly.

I tried not to laugh, she was in fact staring at the red-eyed loner, "No, our parents are dating. They were with us for dinner."

"Oh," a relieved smile overtook her face as the lights of the approaching bus shone on it, "I was just wondering."

"Uh-huh," I replied and broke off as people began to board the bus. Several guys emerged from Will's house carrying huge black trash bags. Knight was helping Warren carry a particularly large one. In those rested the key to our prank.

I boarded the bus alone, sitting one seat ahead of Magenta and Zach. Magenta smiled but Zach leaned forward, "Dude, did you see the news?"

"About Penny? Yeah I saw it," I was interrupted by the loading of the bags and the rest of the seniors. I turned back to the fair-haired boy, "I wouldn't worry about it Zach, I've heard she's afraid of the light."

The two laughed good-naturedly. With a thump Robert sat down next to me, face shadowed by the hood of his black sweatshirt. "Who's afraid of the light?" he paused, "Mind if I sit here?" he smiled and placed his arm across the back of the seat.

"No, go ahead," I said softly, red rising to my cheeks as the aisles were filled with the bags, effectively trapping everyone in their chosen seats, "I was just joking around with Zach."

The bus took off a few moments later and I tried to ignore the significant looks Maj was giving to the back of my head. It wasn't like I should be ashamed of anything; Robert was a nice guy despite being A-crowd. Why should I feel guilty? I wanted to get over Warren and an attractive guy wasn't a bad way to go. I grimaced at the selfishness of the thought and resolved not to think about it. We were here for one reason, and one reason only to flamingo the lawn at Sky High. The bus landed after a half-hour and Ron opened the doors to the bus. Will, who was sitting at the front next to Layla, ran up before anyone could unload.

"Ok guys," he held up his hands until the general noise quieted down, "We've made it this far but there's one more system to bypass. Ron couldn't get a hold of the code to shut down the security system on the lawn so we're going to have to do it manually," he shook his brown hair out of his eyes as we gawked silently.

Even from where we sat we could see the red lasers rotating randomly across the grassy area in front of the school entrance. Robert shook his head, "Why did we come then?" he asked, voicing the question that was on everyone's minds.

I ran through everyone's powers in my mind, Quincy would be a shoe-in for the mission. She could shrink to any size desired and could walk right under the laser's detection. Of course it would take her quite a long time to get across the lawn at that scale. The lawn would become a vast jungle to her miniscule stature. I stopped thinking as Will looked straight at me, most people in the bus were doing the same thing. I rolled my eyes and smacked myself mentally…Go figure, it was up to me to pause the rotating lasers and walk through the field. Did they think I was the female version of James Bond or something? Even paused it'd be difficult to walk through there.

Robert pushed me jokingly and I rose, "Alright," I sighed and struggled over the bags of lawn decorations. If they didn't all doubt my agility already they sure did now. I tumbled out of the bus behind Will, "So what do I do?" I asked straightening out my sweatshirt.

"Well I figure you just pause, get through the laser field and to the other side. There are three control boxes over there but they have to be disconnected at the same time or an alarm will go off."

"Well, unless you haven't noticed I'm just one person, and I can't really carry anyone with me…" I trailed off as Will smiled. He turned his head back as Quincy and Maj exited the vehicle, "Oh…you have this all planned out don't you."

"Yup," he retorted shaking his hair out of his eyes again with a mischievous smile.

I shook my head and watched as Quincy, clothes and all, shrunk to half the size of a newborn baby. I was pretty sure she could go smaller, but that'd be dangerous considering I might easily squash her. Magenta rolled her dark eyes, flipped a strand of purple hair behind her shoulder and promptly turned into a guinea pig. I tried to stifle a laugh. Carefully I placed Maj into the front pocket of my sweatshirt, despite her mini protestations. I was so glad it had a zipper; otherwise she might have fallen right out.

"Hey, what are you trying to do suffocate me!" her little voice berated.

"I'll be pausing time, so you won't even be breathing," I said and reached down for Quincy.

"I'm not going into a pocket with an animal," she said, voice appropriately small.

"I heard that!" the guinea pig tried to yell back.

Will started laughing and others watching from the windows in the bus were smiling with equal fervor. Quincy looked back at them and stuck out her tongue. I took off my jacket and laid it on the ground, no sense in extra bulk, "Quincy, you don't really have a choice right now and it's not as if you can't shrink further to make room in there."

Quincy nodded and climbed up my arm to perch on my shoulder as I unzipped the pocket. Maj let out a decidedly rodent-like squeal of protest as I tipped the pocket for Quincy to jump in, with the pocket zipped up I could almost ignore their arguing, "Well then," I turned to Will, "see you on the other side." and with that time froze.

**AN: Thanks everyone for your reviews! If you're reading this story and haven't reviewed, please do that! It's great to know what people think. Even if you just want to point out a spelling mistake, or tell me that you're really confused, review!**


	8. Love and Loss

Chapter 7.

"Why are the lasers always red? Shouldn't they be invisible?" I asked myself in the silence that ensued. Everyone else was happy oblivious to me as I moved away from the frozen faces in the bus windows and approached the first group of lasers. Approaching from the side I was able to work my way up the middle, stepping over and sometimes ducking under, the lights. The pattern in the center was the most complicated, several of the lines had formed a complicated mess of ruby illumination.

I took a moment to think, my hold on time firm, the headache that sometimes came only just beginning. I could feel the weight of my sweatshirt, sagging at the pocket where two girls were hidden. Bending low, I balanced shakily on one leg and edged through two closely placed parallel lasers. Breathing heavily I rolled to the ground on the other side, careful not to squish my passengers, stopping just short of another light. It was only a few minutes later when I reached the end and stepped past the puzzled mess. I took a moment to breathe, hands on my hips and looked around for the boxes. One was right next to me, the others on either side, separated by at least ten yards.

Maj and Quincy were still talking in strange little voices when I let time resume. Befuddled that it had seemed only a second to them they hopped out gladly and took normal form next to the other two boxes. On the count of three we unplugged the cord that ran from the bottom into the ground. The laser field disappeared suddenly and the bus was promptly unloaded of all bags and students. I walked over at a lazy pace, and helped overturn the bags to reveal groups of plastic pink birds. I wondered who had come up with the idea in the first place.

The prank was more just the accomplishment of getting to Sky High on Thanksgiving and less the actual visual reminder. Everyone began talking again, not in hushed tones but loudly laughing as we proceeded to aerate the lawn with the pointy ends of the lawn ornaments. Soon the floating school of super heroes, become nesting grounds for flocks of fake flamingos. Not a square foot area was left without some goofy bird perched in the turf. It took nearly an hour, even with most of us helping. When everything was finished we stood back to admire the result. If only it were Monday so we could see the look on Principal Powers face.

Layla nudged my injured shoulder and I tried to return her smile, it still hurt like a fierce sunburn, "It's a good thing you're not a bad guy otherwise every bank in the country would have to come up with new security systems."

Ezekiel piped up from behind us, "Acing Mr. Medulla's tests must be no problem, no wonder you finish them so fast," he was laughing but I didn't think it was funny.

"I don't use my powers that way Zeke," I answered trying to ignore the mindless chatter of his preppy friends. For only having acid spit as a power he sure had a big head. Why did Robert hang out with people like that? Maybe they weren't like this all the time.

"Well tell me if you change your mind Miss high and mighty…we could use your help when it comes time for his final."

I walked away with Layla following before they could say anything else. Will ran up from the other side of the lawn, weaving around the pink decorations. He didn't slow as he approached but pushed Layla hard on the shoulder, "Tag!" he yelled, turning back, "You're it," then he tripped over a bird and face planted into the grass.

"Tag is a little kids game," Maj said, voice dripping with disdain as she walked up.

"Really?" Layla asked, green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Yeah," she was interrupted from further explanation as Layla looked at me and then slapped the punk rocker hard on the arm, "Tag!" she yelled and darted away, her green scarf flapping in the breeze.

Maj glared at her retreating form before turning back to me with an impish smile. I backed away slowly and then turned to run through the maze of flamingos towards the school. She tackled me from behind with all the ferocity of a pouncing tiger and I landed face first in the grass, having only taken a couple steps. She rolled off and zipped to the other side of the lawn. I rose, wiping my face on the sleeve of my jacket. Dead grass and dirt rubbed off, I looked around hoping to spot an easy target. Warren and Knight were watching from a distance, but both began to back up as I stared them down. The rest of the senior class was busy talking or watching with amusement. I figured most of them considered themselves too cool for a game of tag.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at the two boys. As long as we were sneaking around on school grounds I might as well break the rules further and use my powers. Time paused, mouths stopped mid-sentence and the one snowflake that signaled the forecasted storm was swept aside, melting on my hand as I strode past. I was within a foot of Knight and Warren. The pyro had been caught mid-blink, mouth set in a straight line. Knight on the other hand looked normal enough except for his mouth hanging open. Why didn't I ever have a camera for these moments?

Time started again as I tapped Knight on the shoulder. His head turned in slow motion and then snapped into place, words dying on his lips, "Tag, you're it."

He smiled benignly and slapped Warren on the shoulder. The pyro in turn, pivoted lazily and touched Robert who was standing amidst a crowd nearby. They were all watching Zoe perform her new routine, she had photographic reflexes and was able to imitate any martial arts move that she saw…as long as it didn't completely defy gravity. Robert looked up, teeth flashing against dark lips and let his gaze land on me. My stomach did a complicated aerobatic move as I tried to flee. Maybe I really could like someone else after all, either that or my heart pounding meant I was really out of shape.

The cold air burned my lungs as I sprinted up the uncluttered walkway. There was no way I could run this way much longer. I glanced behind me and saw Robert closing in, he had to slow to keep his pants from falling off and I could almost laugh at the irony. Why did guys like wearing their pants that way? I collapsed on the ground near the stairs before he could even reach me. Breathing heavily, I held my arms to my chest and fell back on the cold cement.

"Aha," he started stopping beside me, "You surrender Lydia?" he asked, the warmness of breath making small clouds in the air. He folded his legs skillfully and sat beside my prone figure.

I calmed my breathing with a little effort and sat up beside him, head swimming, he turned his head, peering at my cheek, "What?" I asked hoping I didn't have a smashed bug on my face.

He reached out his ungloved hand in reply and grazed my cheekbone with his pointer finger. It was the strangest sensation I'd ever felt. I could almost feel the place he'd touched, shiver and folded upon itself. It was a good thing it was cold outside, my cheeks were already red. He took his hand away and smiled, he was always smiling…unlike some people I could think of. I realized I was staring dumbly at him and turned my head away letting my short hair fall in front of my face.

"You had a cut on your cheek," he explained sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah," I answered, equally so.

"So did you pass the first Moran test?" he was speaking about the exam all hopefuls had to take before they were considered for an invite to the university.

I nodded my assent, "But there are still two more, and I've heard they get harder. Did you take it?"

"Yes, I don't know if I really want to go, but it's worth seeing how far I get. Wouldn't want to miss the opportunity," he paused suddenly changing the subject, eyes so intense that I had to break contact with them, "You know what I'm thankful for today?"

I swallowed, my voice sounded tense, "What?"

"That I've had the chance to get to know you…I know this sounds strange but I've…" he paused smiling ruefully and pulled off his hood to reveal his startling white cornrows, "I really like you Lydia."

I smiled, startled that we could have such an open conversation, but really why did it surprise me? This was how normal people were supposed to express their feelings. How was it that even now when this revelation made me feel so exuberant I had to compare it with what I'd experienced with Warren. That hadn't even been a real relationship it had been a glimpse of something that was now lost. Resolve filled me, why exactly was I wasting time pining?

"I like you too Robert."

000000000

Knight came out of the bathroom that night dressed in his pajama pants and the usual undershirt. I caught a glimpse of something on his shoulder and realized it was the familiar tattoo. I saw him staring and realized he must have asked me a question.

"What?"

"I said, what were you and Robert talking about?"

"Uh, stuff. He asked me if I wanted to go out with him some time," I turned my gaze from his dark eyes back to his shoulder, the mark was now covered by a shift of his shirt, "Oh my, I've been such an idiot," I said to myself more than to Knight.

"I'd say, Robert is…"

I didn't have time to listen and rushed ahead, "No not about that, about Fintan, I've been waiting for him to show up but I could have just called…" I nearly tripped over my own feet in my haste to dial the now memorized number that was permanently inked into both my foot and Knight's shoulder. My cousin, used to my random outbursts by now, shook his head and returned to his room, loose, long black hair flowing behind him.

My hand shook as I held the receiver to my ear, the line rang and then rang again. For some reason I knew that no one would pick up. Finally after the fourth ring an automated voice came on the line, "I'm sorry but the number that you are calling has been disconnected…"

I hung up and felt like I might cry. This was ridiculous. Because of my stupidity the call had been delayed and now the bad guys, whoever they were, might have already done something to my son. It was past midnight by now but that didn't stop me from marching into my father's room and waking him up. He rolled over, eyes taking a dreadfully long time to open. The urgency of the task overrode any guilt at that point and I shook his arm until I was convinced he was fully conscious.

"Dad, I think your grandson is in trouble," I probably should have used a name because his response was befuddling.

"Which one?" he smiled and I suddenly knew he was kidding around. That was probably a good thing since I didn't want more than one time-traveling child.

"Fintan won't pick up," I answered with a poke to his ribs, if he thought this was the time to be funny he was terribly wrong, "I think he might have been…" I let the sentence go unfinished but it was adequate for getting my dad to the phone to make some calls.

Silently I waited, wrapping my arms around my waist with a shiver. I had hoped to leave off the worried mother act until I was, at least, out of high school.

**AN: Thanks so much for all of your reviews! Please continue to let me know what you think about the story!**


	9. Hypocrite

Chapter 8.

My last period of the day was perhaps the easiest and most enjoyable. Unfortunately, on this particular Monday it just served to add further torment to my day, giving me more time to think about Fintan. We'd heard nothing since Thanksgiving night and my father had finally taken matters into his own hands and left on Saturday to try to find him. He'd checked in late last night with a disappointed look in his eyes. I didn't even ask; it was enough to know that this morning when I tried the number for the umpteenth time there was no answer.

Ms. Gross looked over my shoulder at the work I was doing for the class. "Facades" was, in my opinion, the best class to have last hour because it was simply seniors working on their designs for super hero costumes. I could hardly believe that the class was required to be taken by all seniors for a full year. Ms. Gross's uniquely high-pitched voice brought me out of my reverie. The colored pencil stopped and I waited for her opinion.

"Hmm," she looked up and down through her thickly framed glasses, "Very nice concept, though the artistic rendering wants for something," she grabbed the yellow-gold pencil from my hand and began adjusting the picture.

I wasn't a huge fan of yellow, but this darker shade was one of Quincy's favorites. Rumor was, the final design that senior heroes turned in would be used for the suits that were given on graduation day. I didn't want Quincy to be stuck with a costume that she didn't like just because it matched with the one I'd come up with. I'd show her the final design for our get-ups before turning it in, but I can't say the other senior heroes were as considerate. Larry for example was making his suit completely orange, a color that ill-suited his sidekick Zach. Layla was one trying to be accommodating, but it was funny to think of what compromise she and Maj would be able to come up with.

"There you go," Ms. Gross said, emphasizing the statement by slamming the pencil on the desk. The noise woke up Ezekiel who was sitting next to me, "Much better, now Mr. Ericson what have I told you about sleeping in class?"

I looked at the improvements and tried not to grimace. I looked down at myself and then back at the picture. There was no way my waist was that small or my bust and rear so large. I hastily worked to change the picture back to the way I'd had it. As the teacher stopped lecturing and moved on a figure stopped and sat down at our table across from me. It was Warren, late, yet again. I tried to ignore him as I fixed the face on the miniature me. Who thought a mask would be so difficult.

"So," Ezekiel started, by his smooth tone of voice I knew he was going to ask for something, "Lydia, Warren, I'm glad you're both here because I need to ask you guys about my proposition."

I thought hard, he must have been talking about the cheating scam, "I'm not interested Zeke," I answered in a sing-song voice, eyes firmly fixed on my drawing.

"Well I thought you might change your mind because…" he paused, "Well anyway Warren you in?"

"No."

"Its tradition man, besides we're seniors we deserve some payback for all…"

"Can I borrow the red," Warren motioned at my pencils.

"Sure," I answered, glad to interrupt Ezekiel. We reached for it at the same time and fingers brushed for a moment before we recoiled in unison. He snatched the pencil as I looked across at his work. It was to say the least, amazing. Maybe reading comic books helped for something. I realized Ms. Gross never really stopped to correct his drawing.

Zeke looked like he was going to start talking again, "Look Ezekiel, I'm not going to cheat on any test, I'm not going to help you cheat on any test and if you keep talking about it in front of me I'll be forced to tell Mr. Medulla about it," that shocked him into silence for the moment. It was hard to tell with his head bowed, but it looked like Warren was smiling.

Robert sat in the seat next to Warren, art tools in hand. He didn't look very interested in working though. We exchanged shy smiles before Ezekiel started talking again, "Rob, you've got to persuade these…"

Again he was interrupted, "Hey Lydia," Robert handed me a slip of paper, "Could you write your phone number on there."

I nodded and wrote it down quickly while Warren and Ezekiel looked on with curious expressions, "Dude," Zeke began with a sly smile, "Lydia now you have to…"

Warren's voice startled me, "Are you guys going out?" he had looked up from his drawing and was rotating the colored pencil in his hand.

"Well, we're going on a date some time," Robert began and somehow I wished he would stop talking.

The bell rang and Warren stayed frozen for a moment, eyes boring into my head as I put away my work. Robert and Ezekiel had already left talking quietly. They obviously thought the pyro had something to say. I could take the glowering no longer, "What is it Warren?"

He shook his head in disgust and put away his things, "What do you think?" and with that he got up. If I thought the brief and strange confrontation was over I was mistaken.

"Ok," I answered with a shake of my head and stood up while slinging my backpack on.

"You're a self-righteous hypocrite," he muttered, standing stock-still waiting for my reaction.

"You know, I'm sure I did something to deserve that but really I don't know what you're talking about! I know you're not big on actual conversation but it'd be great if you could just tell me what's wrong."

"You're going out with Robert."

"I think we've already established that."

He shook his head with the same disgusted sneer, "So you put Zeke down for trying to get you to help with the scam and then…" he was interrupted by the startling voice of Ms. Gross.

"I have to lock this room, teacher's meeting you understand…" we both looked at her, "So shoo…take this romantic tension somewhere else."

Warren walked out quickly but I just stared at the teacher in shock, "Seriously my dear it's worse than a bad high school fanfiction."

I shook my head and left the room, walking right past Warren. His words set me thinking about what Zeke had been saying. Determined, I walked outside and walked towards the acid spit boy. It was time to get my questions answered. "Zeke," he turned and looked at me, his friends were already on the buses, "Why did you say I'd have to join with the cheating thing after you found out about me and Rob?"

He looked confused. I wondered if the acid in his body had somehow melted brain cells, "Well, Rob pretty much came up with the whole thing so I thought since you were going on a date…"

"He came up with what, the idea to cheat on the final?"

Zeke shrugged, probably realized he had said too much and then got on the bus. It was just my luck that today was the day to take the second Moran University test. After all this drama I probably wouldn't be able to concentrate very well. It didn't help matters that both Robert and Warren would be in the room. How was I supposed to know he came up with the idea? Did he come up with it? Why couldn't high school be simple? How did I get involved with all this drama?

I crossed the crowded lawn back to the entrance of the school and made my way to Mr. Boy's classroom. All of the University tests were administered in there, for reasons I didn't quite understand. One thing was sure, I definitely agreed with Layla about unfair treatment now that I had seen the unsuitable conditions of the sidekick classroom. With bowed shoulders I opened the swinging door and avoided looking around. I took a seat in the front and gave my full attention to the opposite wall.

000000000

There was a knock at the door but I had no desire to answer it. From my current position, face down on the kitchen table, I was very little disposed to get up. As the doorbell rang, followed by several short raps I mumbled under my breath and rose. Limbs hanging like lead at my side, I opened the door to see Shyla looking at me curiously. I tried to straighten out my posture before opening the door all the way…wow this was sure to make an impression on her.

Her red eyes darted past me, "Is Howa…is your father home?"

"No, he's out looking for…he's out working."

"Oh," she shifted her weight and put a hand in her pocket awkwardly. I suddenly realized I was being rude.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," she answered more brightly and stepped through the entryway. I shut the door and let her follow me into the living room, "Lydia, have you been crying?"

I stopped in my tracks, "Yeah actually, but don't worry I'm not suffering from any mental problems so…"

She laughed, quick and raspy, before sitting on one of the couches, "I'm glad…" she paused, "I had hoped to catch your dad before he went out again. I know he's out looking for your son."

I felt suddenly both angry and relieved. First, why had my father told her this? Second, I was glad not to have to pretend around her. She was a mother and though it wasn't what I'd been crying about, the mutual understanding was helpful. I sat in our big chair and folded my legs under me, "Sorry about that…I'm sure he'd like to be here, but duty calls."

"I understand," she looked around, "Is Knight here?"

"No," I thought on my cousin's many recent absences, "He's working on some secret project with Principal Powers. I haven't seen him since last night.'

"Well then, emotional breakdown and no one to talk to…not that talking to guys about this kind of stuff ever really helps," she smiled, "This might seem weird, but do you want to talk to me?" she was being serious and I couldn't have been more grateful. The last soulful confession I'd had was to Warren in the alternate dimension two months ago.

I smiled shakily, "You have great timing…" I started with a sniff and proceeded to tell her about everything that had happened that day. It was one of those times where, despite your best efforts you couldn't keep yourself from talking about every small detail. The flood gates were open; I only hoped I didn't scare her away. My dad would be none to appreciative of this bonding moment if Shyla severed acquaintance afterwards.

When I was done, an hour and two cups of coffee later, Shyla sighed and put her mug down on the table next to the couch, "Sounds to me like you're trying to run away Lydia."

"Run away?"

"Well…I know you didn't talk much about this, but why do you want to go to Moran?"

"I haven't had the chance to develop my powers. I've only gone to school at Sky High one year and…"

"So, you could stay home and develop your powers just by going on missions with your dad…or you could go to a university right here in the states. There's a couple pretty close to Maxville."

She had caught me, so I did what any teenage girl would do, "Why are we talking about this? It doesn't really have anything to do with my day."

Shyla smiled and got up, "I think, you're trying to make this perfect plan for your life…trying to break free before its time. Think about it, you're pushing the relationship thing way to hard, you want to leave home as quickly as possible and you've been ignoring your dad ever since that whole alternate dimension thing."

I didn't want to think that she could be right. Little did I know that lack of attention for my family would soon lead to a world of hurt.


	10. Kidnapped

Chapter 9.

I looked at the man with the best fake smile I could muster, "Actually that particular book hasn't been released yet, but if you'd like to pre-order it through our…"

"I don't have time to fill out any forms, if you don't have it then I'll go to some store that does."

"I'm sorry you feel that way sir…" I stopped talking as he turned his back and left the store. Rolling my eyes, I turned away from the counter.

Darren was busy sorting paperwork under the watchful eye of Mr. Jacobs. It seemed that "Speed" was not so slothful when the manager was around. Since it was nearing Christmas time Mr. Jacobs insisted on having the three of us working at the same time when at all possible. I was glad the manager was busy watching Darren otherwise I might have been accosted with some more random questions about Batman. I'd fallen quite behind in my reading since…since Fintan disappeared.

I thought about my conversation with Shyla the night before and was angry again as I had been that evening. I knew I was upset only because her words were so true, but tried to persuade myself that instead, I was infuriated at my father for sharing so much with his girlfriend. Perhaps it was because I still wished for someone to take the place of mother in my life that I had been so willing to share my thoughts and emotions with her but now I regretted it deeply.

I continued to check out customers as Mr. Jacobs went into the back room to check on some inventory. I turned slightly during a slow moment and caught Darren's eye.

"So…" I think I was feeling particularly irritated otherwise I don't think I would have said what I did next, "I heard that all your friends are back in custody…Except for that one, Penny was it? You must be happy…" I paused and pointed out the historical fiction section to a woman who approached the counter.

When I turned Darren was still sitting, his motions frozen along with his face. I smiled slightly at the expression, glad to have something to think of, other than my own feelings. I resumed my former position to help check out another person and heard him get up and walk over to me. Mr. Jacobs was still in the back room.

"How did you know?" Darren's voice was heavy in my ear.

"I go to the same school," I waited for the lady in line to leave the counter, "The same school you tried to destroy."

"So what? Why say anything now?"

I slammed a book on the counter and turned, trying not to show that his physical intimidation was working. Being short didn't help my situation, but I craned my neck to continue the conversation, "Because I'm ticked at the world and wanted to take it out on someone. You seemed like a good candidate."

He scrunched his forehead and stepped back, "What?"

"Never mind," I scowled at the cash register, "I'm going to go help that confused looking man. Watch the counter," I paused and looked back at his befuddled face, "Please."

With a huff I ventured among the shelves, searching for the puzzled man I had seen before. As I turned a corner into a vacant area, blocked by high barriers from the view of the counter, a strong hand grabbed my wrist, snapping something around it. I almost spoke but quickly felt the end of a gun pressed into my back.

"Don't talk, just listen to me…I need you to come with me quickly, no tricks unless you want a bullet through your midsection," the man intoned gruffly.

I closed my eyes and tried to pause time but nothing happened besides my newly acquired jewelry seeming to grow rather warm.

"Move now, and do not worry about using your powers…this cuff will negate anything of that sort," I realized suddenly that my attacker had some sort of accent, European by the sound of it.

I was incapable of fighting the threat of being shot. With resignation I walked out of the store with him following close behind. I did not hear Darren say anything and wondered if he was even paying attention. Outside, there were no cars parked nearby and the street seemed to be deserted for the most part. There was no way I could get out of this one.

With a sigh I ducked my head and got into the car after another thug opened the door for me. Once inside I was promptly handcuffed and belted in. There was a goon on each side for good measure. I mentally labeled them Scar and Shades in my head. The man who had the gun, holstered it as he got into the driver's seat. He adjusted the front mirror so that he could make eye contact with me. His blue eyes were sharp, nose aristocratic and voice peculiarly accented.

"Don't worry Ms. Tudor, we'll have you back before your shift is over."

I rolled my eyes, highly doubting any validity in that statement. I leaned as I could against the back of the seat. I had no doubt that this would be a long car ride. Still it was interesting to note that the vehicle looked like an exact replica of the one that had almost ran right into me. I was absolutely sure that was no coincidence.

"Where are we going?" I ventured, trying not to sound scared.

His eyes flashed in the mirror again, "No where, just for a little drive. We have some questions for you."

I tried to feign stupidity, "Uh-huh, why would you want to question me?"

"Well for one you're the mother of a very important man. A man we want to negotiate with."

"The mother?" I laughed nervously, "I'm a little young to have kids don't you think? I think there's been some sort of…ow," one of the thugs had elbowed me in the ribs, he was smiling like a kid who'd gotten away with stealing something from a store.

"We know all about Fintan, we know all about you…we know that you know what we're talking about," the man answered.

"Well I'm glad one of us knows something," I shot back, noting as we turned at the corner and passed the Paper Lantern.

"Look, this can be really simple or really difficult; do you know where Fintan is?"

"At the moment, no, I've been trying to find him myself."

"We need to talk to him about his current position in the agency. He has probably told you that he is head of our agency and that a group of us have been trying unsuccessfully to meet with him on some issues."

"Well, I didn't know trying to murder him…and me was a way of trying to meet with someone."

"We didn't try to murder either of you."

"Yeah right, and Fintan's shot in the shoulder was just an accident…"

"Fintan got shot?" the man sounded genuinely surprised but I didn't buy it.

"And those masked people who attacked me soon after…that was just coincidence?"

"Look, Ms. Tudor, I'm not sure what you're talking about but I assure you that we have not been trying to kill you."

"What about the car…"

"The car?"

"About a week before Thanksgiving a car, exactly like this one, tried to run me over. You can't honestly say that wasn't you or your cronies."

"Well, I do know what you are speaking of, but that was not an attempted killing, that was an attempted," he cleared his throat with clear embarrassment, "an attempted kidnapping, a rather botched version of this actually. We realized that your friend was nearby and decided to wait, unfortunately slowing down was scarcely an option with the icy roads."

There was silence for a moment as I tried to process the information I'd just been given. If this man was telling the truth then who was attacking me that night? I shook the question off and looked around the car again. His blue eyes were still boring into me from the mirror. He looked back to the road and I was able to breathe.

"Then, this conversation is over…" I concluded, "I don't know where Fintan is but I hope he's ok."

"Don't mistake our intentions Lydia, I do hope that as well. If you do happen to see him before us I pray that you will tell him we sincerely wish to talk to him about union salaries and a few other issues."

The car stopped and I realized that we were back at the bookstore. The journey had been a glorified trip around the block. One of the goons, Scar as I mentally called him released the handcuffs and then pulled out a small key for the white power negation cuff. The man in charge smiled in the mirror.

"Goodbye Lydia."

The cuff was off in a moment. I paused time almost reflexively and examined the features of the men in the car more closely. Should I see Fintan again I'd know who had taken me. Hopefully the accent would be a key trigger to the main man's identity. Just to be sure I reached forward and tentatively searched his pockets for an id of some sort. There was nothing and I was about to lose my hold on time. With a sigh I leaned back and slowly everything returned to normal.

"Bye," I said softly and climbed out the door near the sidewalk. Shades pulled on the handle for me and I nodded to him. I stood on the pavement as the black car drove away feeling as if the past few minutes hadn't happened at all. When I walked into the store the usual sound of the bell rang in my ears like a harsh warning. Darren looked up from his position at the counter.

"Oh, decided to come back?"

Nodding I peered around and realized that Mr. Jacobs was apparently in the back room, "Has Mr. Jacobs been back there the whole time?" I asked as I walked back behind the counter.

"Why, worried that he might find out about your little unofficial break?" his tone made me think he might break out in evil laughter at any moment.

I narrowed my eyes and looked up into his amused eyes, "What do you want?" I knew explanations of kidnappings would probably not satisfy my boss.

"You keep your nose out of my business and I'll keep mine out of yours…deal?" he held a large hand out to me.

"Deal," I said before the phone from the back room suddenly began to ring.

Mr. Jacobs stuck his head out and glanced around before his eyes rested on me, "Lydia there's a phone call for you back here."

I nodded and followed him into the room with a last glance at Darren's smirking face.

"Don't take too long, you're on the clock," Mr. Jacobs added before leaving me alone to the phone.

I picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Is this Lydia Tudor?" the person was obviously British.

"Yes…"

"Hello Lydia, my name is Alexander Drake. I am a representative from Moran University. I've called to give you the final results for your testing."

"Thank you," I managed, heart beating slightly faster.

"I'm sorry to tell you that Moran University will not be extending an invitation to you to attend school here at this time. We appreciate your efforts and wish you the best of luck in the coming year."

"I…" what was there to say? "Thank you, sir," One disappointment after another, wasn't it?

The call ended and I hung up, arm hanging limply afterwards for a long while. Mr. Jacobs' voice startled me, "Lydia, come on, if your phone call is over it's time for work."

* * *

**AN: Thanks so much everyone for your reviews! I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been spectacularly busy as of late. Let me know what you think of the new chapter!**


	11. Serf Sale

Chapter 10.

Wednesday, still no word from Fintan.

My fingernails had completely disappeared from the stress and impending eagerness to inform him of what I'd learned from the men in the black suits. Still there was nothing I could do, so I had resolved to stop thinking about it that morning. It'd worked for about five minutes, then the absence of my father and Knight on his business with Principal Powers made me turn to those thoughts for company.

I ate my cereal dolefully and looked at the packet that Shyla had dropped off for me late last night. She hadn't stayed long, or spoken of our conversation so I was glad. The pamphlet was for a Wayne University about sixty miles away, outside the city, past the suburbs and presumably in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't much specific information listed, but that was understandable considering it was a school for prospective superheroes.

The green numbers on the microwave reminded me that I still had to get ready for school. I guzzled the rest of the milk from the bowl, succeeding in dousing the front of my shirt in a moment of ineptness. I wiped my dripping chin with my shirt sleeve and carried the dish to the sink. The spoon clattered against the sink and I headed back to my room, the oppressive silence of the house driving me to annoyance already.

The laundry had yet to be done so it was slim pickings. I threw on a pair of blue jeans from the dryer, still slightly damp. The material clung to my legs and made it hard to pull them up, but in a moment they were in place. It was then that the doorbell rang. Sighing I paused time and rifled through my drawers for a shirt. There was only one with long sleeves that was clean so I changed into it quickly. Looking at myself in the mirror as I applied mascara and ruffled my short hair I sighed.

"I look like an overgrown…" a sudden pain filled my head, stabbing from side to side, front to back. I let go of time automatically and as things resumed their normal rate the throbbing subsided. I exhaled, shaking as I did so and tried not to growl as the doorbell rang again.

Gathering everything hurriedly I shoved the school books into my bag and slipped on my beat up tennis shoes. I lost balance briefly while struggling to tie them and with horror found myself falling face first towards the ground. My nose hit the edge of my open door as the doorbell resounded for the third time. I got up feebly and retrieved a tissue from the box on my dresser. There was a bit of blood on my carpet, but I decided not to worry about it, instead placing the tissue to the red stream at my nose.

There was no debating that this was bound to be a very bad day for me.

When I finally was able to open the front door, Ethan stared at me quizzically from our front steps, "Are you alright?"

"No," I managed, shutting the door behind me and stepping out into the open, "Why are you here Ethan? I mean you stopped walking with me to school after that whole…"

He shrugged slightly under the brightness of a lime green colored shirt, "I was…I was angry with you Dia."

"But now you're not?" I asked taking a drink from my water bottle.

"Not really," he turned his head away slightly for a moment and looked back at me, "I just thought it was time to clear the air between us. It's pretty ridiculous trying to ignore each other when we're neighbors."

I nodded, and then with a slow smile that pained the bashed side of my face, "So who is she? And what do you want?"

His head snapped towards me and he smiled brightly back, laughing even as we neared the bus stop, "Well Malati…you know Quincy's friend? She and I are going out, that's not really why I wanted to talk to you though. Seriously, I did want to patch things up with you," he paused, dark eyes flashing from behind the lenses of his glasses as we stopped at the corner, "You have to believe that it really is coincidence that I need a favor the same day I apologized."

I tried not to chuckle and stuck my hands deep in the still damp pockets of my jeans, "Well since you've never lied to me before I guess I'll take your word for it."

His face softened in relief, "You know the student council has the Serf Sale every year…to raise money for scholarships to Sky High. There are a lot of kids who can't afford the tuition and…"

I held up a hand to show I knew what he was talking about.

"Well this year the sidekick student council is in charge of it. It's today actually…Anyway we've done really well getting volunteers for it, but to meet the quota I have to get one more person, see Terrance, the kid with the blue hair came down with the flu and…"

"So you want me to be a serf for the Serf Sale," I looked over as Maj neared, hands clasped around her usual thermos of coffee. I turned back to Ethan, "I'll do it, but don't expect any big bucks…I'm not exactly popular and as you can see today hasn't been good to me so far."

Maj mumbled something incomprehensible and then repeated it louder for clarification.

"Either you just said 'I like the dirt' or 'My name is Bert' Maj."

Ethan shook his head, "No I think it was 'Pie bike the hurt'."

"Gosh can't you guys understand a word of English?! I said I like your shirt Lydia…it's not like I need a full dose of caffeine before being understandable," our shapeshifter friend half-yelled and then took another sip of the hot beverage in her hand.

Ethan and I held our tongues as Magenta mumbled Ethan's awkward guess over and over again. As the bus came to a stop next to us she shook her head with a strange glare at her brightly dressed friend and boarded.

"I suppose she would like it," I muttered looking at the dark purple material.

* * *

The Serf Sale was supposedly the most successful fundraiser every year of school at Sky High. The responsibility of it was alternated between the separate sidekick and hero student councils and the chose group was able to choose for what purpose the money was used. It wasn't like scholarships was a bad cause, it was just that at that moment I could think of a hundred of other things I'd rather be doing then standing in line waiting to be sold.

Ethan, Malati and Quincy stood in front of me talking animatedly about some assignment they had for their sidekick classes. Quincy had tried to start a conversation with me out of politeness but then her questions had turned to my knowledge of Shyla's son Taylor. I tried to tell her that I really didn't know much about him, but somehow I don't think she believed me. Looking around as we waited in the hallway outside of the gymnasium I realized that Ethan's boasts of getting a lot of heroes was pretty falsified.

Out of our group I was the only hero in line, Layla didn't believe in supporting slavery in any form and had persuaded Will to stay out of it as well. I think Ethan still had hard feelings about that since young Stronghold would have surely brought some high bids. Warren, well Warren wouldn't have shown involvement in a school activity even under the threat of Principal Powers…but I couldn't blame him, Magenta wasn't doing it for almost exactly the same reason.

"Alright EVERYONE," Coach Boomer's voice knocked me from my thoughts quite forcibly. We could hear the rest of the students in the bleachers quiet. I shuffled my feet nervously and tried to ignore Ezekiel attempting to get my attention.

Robert wasn't back here but that hadn't stopped him from telling his friends to try and talk to me. I'd not returned any of the three phone calls from him the night before and had tried my best to avoid him at school. Layla and Maj helped me out, aware of my change of feelings and able to relate to the situation. What girl couldn't really? I mean we all had been through the maze of boy girl relationships in junior high. The thought made me feel really immature…I should've just talked to him about it.

"Now, you all know how this works, there are," Boomer paused and I knew he must be looking at a list, "Thirty serfs for sale this year. Now in order to place a bid you must stand up and wait for me to recognize you…At the count of three from me the bidding will close and all purchases will be FINAL. Your serf will be yours for the rest of the day to do anything for you, within reason…yes homework assignments for the day are included in this," he then went on to list a huge litany of things that would not be appropriate to ask your serf to do.

Many of us in the back hall yawned in unison and waited for his long-winded speech to end. The seniors among us would go last so it might be quite some time before everything would be over.

"First up is Natalie Breeze!" and so it began.

We were finally down to the seniors some fifteen minutes later and I was getting sick of the barrage of crumpled paper that Ezekiel had begun five minutes ago. As one hit my head I turned around and threw my hands up, "What do you want Zeke!"

He grimaced slightly and I realized he was looking at the colorful bruise that covered much of my nose and cheek. I stood waiting as Quincy was called into the auditorium. Coach Boomer began his annoying imitation of an auctioneer once again before the acid-spit boy found his voice again. He licked his lips nervously as the line moved forward and he cut the people in front of him to stand next to me.

"Look Lydia, I shouldn't have said anything about Rob."

"Did he get mad at you?"

"Well," he didn't know what to say, "He just wanted me to make sure you aren't mad at him."

"Sorry can't help you there Zeke. Now if you don't mind I think it's my turn," with a frustrated sigh I stepped out onto the polished floors of the gymnasium and walked quickly to join Coach Boomer on the platform.

I stared at his knee high socks while he stared at my face, "What happened Tudor, get into a fight with a brick wall?" he spoke the joke into his microphone and received a few laughs for the effort.

I didn't answer but crossed my arms waiting for the bidding to begin. I knew Ethan might be disappointed for asking me after this was all done…but even a dollar was one more dollar that the fund didn't have before. Coach Boomer coughed loudly and then began speaking.

"This is Lydia Tudor a hero and chronokinetic senior. She has high grades, especially in science and hero history so if you've been waiting for someone to ace a test for you today this is the girl for you. Let's start the bidding at five dollars, who will give me five dollars?" He looked around as two people stood, one was a sophomore I didn't recognize and the other was Robert. Boomer pointed at the sophomore, "Five from Ms. Tileston, do I have ten? Ten from Mr. Robert Anderson…"

A figure from the senior bleachers stood up, it was Knight, thank goodness he'd been there, "Fifteen from Stevens, do I have twenty?" Boomer's voice was kicked up a notch and I backed away slowly wanting to retain my hearing.

The bidding went back and forth between Knight and Robert for a couple more rounds before the sophomore from before stood up again her voice brooking no refusal, "Fifty dollars," she said to Coach Boomer.

He smiled, "Well Ms. Tileston must have a Mad Science test today, fifty going once, going twice," Knight threw up his hands and I nodded to him. I knew he didn't have more than fifty. Robert seemed to be considering and I tried to determine the emotions that were on his face. I thought I saw his jaw clench.

He stood a moment later, "Sixty dollars," and the gym lost all sense of control. The sidekick student council members were congratulating Ethan, who was beaming in response. I couldn't blame them, sixty was a lot of money, a lot more than anyone had expected for me at least. Coach Boomer silenced the chaos with a single yell that set my head aching.

"Sixty dollars, anyone have more than sixty? Remember you must have the money with you, no IOU's…anyone have sixty-five with them for Tudor?" his eyes narrowed and swept to the bleachers. "Going once…"


	12. Burning Memories

Chapter 11.

Now I want you to imagine this: your worst nightmare is about to come true. The proverbial monster is about to eat you or the psycho is about to kill you, when suddenly you wake up. Unfortunately, when you wake up, you find it might have been better to go through with the dream after all, because what you wake up to is only slightly better than the make-believe fate you might have faced in the nightmare.

If the above made any sense to you, then you might have a glimpse at what I was feeling in the gym that day. Coach Boomer was counting down, "Going once, going twice," and all I could see was the standing figure of Robert. I don't want to sound overdramatic, but the fact was, I didn't want to have to deal with him all day. So as Coach Boomer began to say, "Sol…" I dropped my head, but he didn't finish the word.

I looked up and all elation was completely erased from my face. Standing straight on the senior bleachers was Warren Peace. Coach Boomer paused as the pyro intoned, "Sixty-one," and then sat down.

My head turned slowly towards Robert. The white-haired boy threw up his hands and sat down. It was obvious that he had not brought more than sixty dollars with him. I felt complimented that he'd been willing to spend that much. Suddenly my anger with him lessened slightly. Rob was a nice guy and he deserved to hear the truth from me, did a cheating scam really matter that much in the long run?

Right about then, I felt stupid, I'd been dreading spending the day with him but now it seemed better than following the sullen pyro from class to class. I resolved to track Robert down and talk to him today if at all possible; it was time to straighten things out. In the meantime…

"Going twice," Boomer was saying, "SOLD!" he shouted as the rest of us clamped our hands over our ears.

I descended the stairs with slumped shoulders and joined the rest of the sold serfs on the bottom bleacher. Ethan gave me a bright smile which I returned half-heartedly. I was glad that we were friends again. It was helpful to know something good had come of this whole mess. Quincy patted me on the arm as I sat. The next person up for sale was Ezekiel. Robert, apparently intent on getting someone at the sale bought his friend for the low price of twenty dollars. Acid-spit boy descended the stairs abashedly and joined us.

"Well I guess he liked you more than he likes me," Zeke said with a joking grin.

"Nah," I smiled back, my bruised cheek hurting, "I'm just worth more money."

"Look Lydia about what I said," he was suddenly serious.

"Zeke, I'll talk to Rob, ok? You just need to leave it alone."

"Ok, ok but seriously if you change your mind about helping us then…"

I almost laughed…almost.

"Ouch!" he yelped, holding his smacked shoulder.

* * *

"Do you want me to carry that for you?" I queried at the broad-shouldered back of Warren.

"No."

"Ok…" I said letting the word fade. I began tapping my leg in boredom. Most students had already left the hall and entered their classrooms for second hour. Warren however was, as usual, fashionably late. As his serf, I supposed I'd get enough tardies to last me the rest of the year, "You know you have to give me something to do…I mean it's really not worth it to pay sixty…"

He turned on me swiftly, dark hair falling into his face, "Look let's get one thing straight shall we? I didn't put up the money for you," he sounded like he might laugh if he wasn't so ticked, "Layla, and Will pitched in because Layla knew you didn't want Rob to buy you."

"So," I said, looking up, trying not to be intimidated, "Why didn't they stand up then?"

Warren was about to speak when suddenly his dark eyes narrowed, "What, hoping that I like you or something?"

"No," I crossed my arms defiantly, cheeks suddenly burning.

"Layla was railing against this "slavery" all week, do you really think she'd admit to buying someone…or let Will?"

I shrugged, still not completely convinced; it seemed that Warren was going through a lot of effort to make me believe the story. He turned, head shaking scornfully and walked silently the rest of the way to our destination. I tried to shrug off my embarrassment as we stopped at the end of the hall in front of a familiar office.

I was surprised when he opened the door for me but nodded my thanks nonetheless. His eyes seared over the black and blue side of my face, "I tripped."

The edge of his lips quirked upwards. I assumed that was some sign of amusement.

"Mr. Peace," Principal Powers' voice was reprimanding him from behind her large desk.

The office of the principal was appropriately large, with several windows behind her which allowed sunlight to fill the room. I was still wondering why we were here, but I supposed it must be some sort of required advising period for the hot-headed boy beside me.

"Ms. Tudor, I didn't know you would be with us today," she looked slightly perplexed, "I serve as the advisor for some of the seniors, just as Mr. Mardos serves as your advisor."

I oh'd mentally with sudden comprehension and glanced at the two chairs that were in front of the broad desk. Warren had already sat down in one of them, long legs stretched out and hands clasped in front of him. "Do you want me to go sit in the hall?" I ventured after a long moment of silence.

Principal Powers looked at Warren who shrugged nonchalantly. The well-groomed lady nodded towards the empty chair and I sat down, hoping that this would be more amusing than what had happened so far. Of course, if it wasn't, I could always daydream, or sleep even. Suddenly I remembered that I had a book in my backpack. I retrieved it silently as Principal Powers began looking over Warren's updated folder. If it were anything like mine it contained among other things the most recent drawings from the "Facades" class and any work that had been done on battle stratagems and theme music.

I buried my face in "Much ado about Nothing" and half-listened to the other conversation.

"So Mr. Peace I see that you have done some work on battle tactics."

Warren grunted in the affirmative.

"Still it seems like you haven't really taken into consideration your sidekick's part in this as well."

"Well he hasn't exactly been around a lot," Warren said leaning forward, "He's always working on some secret project the hour we're supposed to be planning all this out."

My eyes paused on the page but I tried to look like I was still reading. Knight had been gone during regular school hours as well? Maybe this conversation would reveal something about what exactly this secret work entailed. Principal Powers hadn't answered yet and I dared to glance up. Her hands were folded neatly in front of her, but her jaw was set in a way that made me wary. She glanced at me through the square lenses of her glasses and I hurriedly began to read again, not really comprehending any of the words.

"I know that Knight's absences from class have made it difficult for you to work on these stratagems," she began in a diplomatic tone, "Unfortunately it is required that he spend time on a certain…extracurricular project for the time being. You might have to arrange to meet when both of you are free, outside of school."

I sighed inwardly; it didn't look like I'd learn anything about Knight's project after all. There wasn't a whole lot to be curious about, but my cousin's frequent absences were starting to get annoying. The task must have something to do with his powers. I ran through the possibilities as Warren and Principal Powers began talking about theme songs.

My thoughts kept running down one track…Knight could tell if people were telling the truth, maybe he was helping with some sort of trial, determining if the people involved were giving accurate testimonies. We had talked about what a great job that would be for him only a month ago. It was the best conclusion I could come to, but who knew if it was right.

"Well the photography is a good idea, there are several examples of that…but I'm not sure about the comic books."

My mind snapped back to the conversation suddenly.

"But as you seem determined to include that in your career plans I will concede on this point. Well I have an appointment with some parents so we'll have to finish early today," Principal Powers looked down at her desk and straightened the papers for several excruciatingly long seconds, "Good work on the concept art, but please try to work with Knight on finding a time that is feasible for _both_ of you."

Her voice sounded peculiarly stern as she addressed the last issue and I stared at her openly for a moment. Anxiety shown through her eyes for a moment before the usual restrained façade reappeared. There was something fishy going on and not just the main dish of our cafeteria lunch today.

Warren said my name twice before I realized he was talking to me. His upright figure looked strangely dark in the brightly lit room, "Tudor, your backpack?" he sighed in frustration and reached down to disentangle his own bag from the unwieldy straps of mine.

"Oh," I said shortly after and bent down to help. Our heads collided with a marvelous bang and the whole world went black for an instant. The pyro swore, grasping at his skull as Principal Powers let out a refined yelp.

"Sorry," I managed as I stood. The whole room spun around for a second. When the twirling ceased Warren was glowering me in a way that would terrify any sensible person. Of course I've never really been sensible, "I really didn't mean to," his eyes dared me to continue, this time I took the signal and said no more.

I filed out the door closely behind him. There were two things I felt distinctively at that point: the throbbing mass that was my face and the heat radiating from the pyro's back. In the empty halls, so many minutes before any other students were out of their classes, I imagined how exactly he was going to kill me. Ok, maybe I was being a drama queen about the whole ordeal, but even so, it was obvious that my little infatuation with him was becoming more ridiculous by the minute. My hand strayed to the hourglass charm on my choker. What exactly had I been thinking when I'd promised him, well the other dimension him, that I'd try to make things right between us? There was no way it could be done, no way to relive what had been lost the moment we'd saved my father.

The finality of the statement broke down all the walls I'd been building to bar out reality, "Time's fool…" I muttered softly.

Warren turned on me swiftly, his ember-like eyes growing into a blaze, "What did you say?"

I shook my head and backed off a few steps, dark eyes showing my obvious alarm, "Not you, I…"

A stride and he was towering over me, quivering intensity making his words seem as physical blows, "Look, I don't know," he paused struggling with lucidity and I assume holding back his power as well, "I don't want you around me. I don't want you to talk to me…so I suggest you turn around and beat it before I'm forced to torch you."

His fury should have squelched any desire I had to argue back. Somehow, the opposite happened and from within me I felt a sudden maddening annoyance; not only with the incensed boy before me but also with my own feelings toward him. I must have looked terribly ludicrous at the time, black and blue face screwed up in defiance as my hand reached to my neck. It took several tugs before the leather cording snapped.

I grabbed his hand and whether it was out of shock or something else Warren did not pull back. My fingers worked on his searing digits until the palm was exposed. The necklace laid there a fraction of time before scorching fire engulfed his hand. I paused time and watched as the black rope burned and the metal twisted slightly

Turning, I walked slowly down the silent passageway. The only sound in my frozen world was the steady thrum and whoosh of igniting flame.


	13. Exposed

Chapter 12.

I'd never tried to hold my power for so long. It had been five minutes spent in the girl's bathroom before the same sharp pain from that morning began again. I held my head and gently let time resume its natural flow. I splashed some cold water on my face as I heard Warren walk past swiftly, boots pounding an angry rhythm against the unyielding floor. The footsteps died away in a couple minutes and the bell rung, freeing all students to attend their third hour classes.

I had a different destination and after a quick painful glance in the mirror, I exited the restroom. The next hour was spent in the office, filing papers for the grateful and seemingly overworked staff. I had just been thankful that they didn't make me go back to my regularly scheduled classes now that I couldn't follow Warren around to all of his. I was sure I'd have to go to my afternoon periods but for now there was only lunch to worry about.

Guilt and anger drove me outside today. My bagged lunch hung limply from my hand as I braced myself against the chilly December winds. There were only one or two other groups outside but they seemed prepared for the cold, bundled in jackets and scarves. I looked back at the doors of the school; for a moment considering going back inside. Resolved now, I shook my head and began descending the stairs to the dead lawn. A familiar voice startled me and I sat quickly not wishing to be seen.

From the other side of the stairs, hidden from my view, Robert was talking to someone, and I'd heard my name.

"How about flowers?" Zeke questioned, "That'd make her feel better."

"Good idea…but I don't have Lydia's address," he paused, "I could call her house and see if her dad's home, maybe he'll give me it."

I assumed Zeke nodded because now I could hear someone dialing on a cell phone. With shaking legs I struggled to turn around and walk up the stairs in a half-crouched position. With the headache only just subsiding I didn't want to risk using my powers again. I was suddenly glad that I'd begun doing my basketball drills again, because a couple months ago I wouldn't have been nearly limber enough to escape unseen. I vaulted over one of the side barriers and leaned against the side wall of the school panting slightly.

Abruptly, a white sphere appeared in front of me and I was forced to shield my eyes. The light disappeared and standing where it had been was Fintan. He was dressed in his normal suit of black but his sunglasses were hanging from a pocket. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes with a look that I hope resembled a disapproving frown.

He grinned meekly and stepped forward only to be engulfed in the fiercest embrace I could muster, "Where have you been?" I looked him up and down making sure that there were no broken bones that I hadn't noticed before.

"Where have I been? I've been trying to reach you, once this morning and then about twenty minutes ago. Were you pausing time?"

"Yes," My forehead creased, "That must have been the reason for my headaches…Why can't you come when I'm pausing time?"

He threw up one hand, "I'm not a scientist, but there must be some law that prevents me from jumping to a frozen moment of time. Besides…I've been in the past, figuring out some things…I had to disconnect my cell phone because it wasn't exactly fitting for the time period," he stepped back from the hug, "Looks like you've been getting into enough trouble without me around anyway," his black eyes, mirror images of my own, rested on the many bruises that had been acquired throughout the day.

"It's nothing," I said shaking my head, "But we do need to talk."

"Yes," he looked around, "I went back to the night I was shot and…" his cheeks reddened, "I was wrong about who did it, the agency really wasn't involved at all. It was just a freak accident really."

"Well then the men who kidnapped me were telling the truth. They said…"

"You were kidnapped? By who? When?"

"At work yesterday…it really wasn't much of a kidnapping. They wanted to find out where you were and I asked them why they tried to kill you and me…"

"They tried to kill you?!"

"Fintan! Do you want me to explain this or not? A group attacked Knight and I, but with Warren's help we got them to run away. The guys from the agency said they weren't the ones responsible for that and they also said they didn't shoot you. They just want to talk to you about salary," I threw my arms up, "Salary, that was it…if they were telling the truth. If they are, then someone else is trying to kill…" I paused suddenly, words dying on my lips.

"What is it?" Fintan asked, looking calmer after the hurried explanation.

"They attacked Knight and I that night…I just assumed they were after me because of what you had said about," I paused as a group of students walked past towards the front of the school, "The point is, they could be after Knight, not me. He's been working on this "secret" project," I ruminated. My eyes suddenly shot up to Fintan's, "Could we go back?"

"Back to that night?"

"Yes," a plan was forming in my mind already, "If we go back I can pause time and unmask the attackers, I didn't think of it until they were gone last time."

Fintan nodded and with a cursory glance to make sure no one was around he opened another white vacuum, "But," he said as I wrapped my arms securely around his waist, "We can't change anything accept that…I'd like to just take them into custody but who knows how it will change the future."

I nodded, and with that we let ourselves be sucked away back to the dark night in the alley.

Appearing in the past took my breath away for a moment. I had paused as soon as we had come. It was interesting to see that Fintan's theory had worked. I'd taken the place of me in the past and was currently standing right where I had been when the hand had come down on my shoulder. My time-traveling son stood hidden some yards away, acting merely as an observer. I turned around and started at the proximity of the villain. This one was a man, at least half a head taller than me.

Taking a deep breath I reached up and tugged at the full face mask. It came off revealing the last person I had imagined to be underneath the disguise.

Robert Anderson.

I stepped back, jaw literally dropped in shock. Quickly I replaced the mask and stood a moment just breathing. All the pieces of the puzzle dropped out of the sky and fell into place. Everything was revealed with clarity that frightened me. I ran over to where two other villains were vaulting out from behind the dumpster towards a surprised looking Knight. For these two I had to stack some empty crates in order reach their faces. This time I wasn't surprised that the two were identical females.

Penny Anderson, and now, I knew who she really was…Robert's older sister.

* * *

Principal Powers looked up, startled by our sudden entrance into her office. There was no prelude before Fintan showed her his identification and planted his hands firmly on her desk. I strained my neck slightly trying to glance at the words on the badge but he shut it quickly and tucked it within a pocket.

"Where is Knight Stevens?"

Principal Powers moved to the side and looked at me before glancing back at Fintan, "Look Mr…"

He held up his hand to stop her from finishing the address and turned towards me, "Lydia please go outside while I talk to Principal Powers."

I sighed inwardly at missing the chance to find out what my son's last name was. Shutting the door behind me, my mind turned to more important things and when I sat I could not stop from tapping my foot on the ground nervously. Fintan was absolutely sure that Knight's secret project was actually helping in the trial of Royal Pain, Lash and Penny…why else would they be after him? It would explain Robert's sudden attentions, he had our phone number and by now probably our address as well.

The thought set my foot in a tapping spasm. There was too much anxiety to cry, but not enough to avoid the self-abusive thoughts that came. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known better than to think someone would like me. I resisted the urge to slap my forehead.

The door to the office opened and I bolted to my feet. Fintan took his sunglasses off his pocket and suavely placed them over his eyes before taking off down the abandoned hall with me following closely behind, "I was right, Knight is working with the authorities on the case against Penny. He has used his powers extensively to review the testimonies. If those sessions are used as evidence a life sentence in prison is certain for Royal Pain as well as long sentences for both Lash and Penny."

"And Robert?"

"His fourth hour teacher has reported him as absent from class."

"Where are we going?"

"Your home. Knight left for there twenty minutes ago. Apparently Principal Powers allowed him to use one of the fusion jet packs," he paused and held the door open for me, "Lydia you should know the reason Knight left was because your father placed an emergency call here. Principal Powers didn't know what it was about, only that it was some kind of family emergency."

I clenched my jaw, "Can't we go back in time and…"

"No," he barked with an irritated tone, "Besides the fact that I have no coordinates and the unknown changes it would make to history…I'm already in a tight spot with the agency union," Fintan stopped suddenly as we crossed the Sky High lawn, "Knight's not going to die because I've seen him in the future, but that doesn't mean he won't get hurt if we don't leave right now."

Fintan's superior tone bothered me more than the gruff words, "How exactly are we going to..."

"Jet packs," and with that curt reply he pulled two of the aforementioned objects out from a bush bordering the path, "I time-jumped while in Powers' office so that these would be waiting here…I figured the union can't string me up for that."

"No," I answered as my son helped me with the straps of the pack, "I suppose they can't."

We quickly walked to the edge of the school. My stomach did a flip-flop but mentally I was repeating the lessons we'd been given on jet pack safety. Fintan took my hand in his and let a small grin pass across his lips.

"Not scared?"

"Let's just get this over with," I answered sternly and pressed the ignition button.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the short chapter, it really is just a lead up to the next one. Thanks so much for your reviews and encouragement!


	14. Explanations

Chapter 13.

I reached out quivering fingers to touch his shaved head, but stopped midway, eyes fixed on the bandage that covered much of it. All his long black hair was now gone and his face seemed so much smaller because of it.

Sighing deeply, I leaned back in my chair and began chewing on my lower lip. The fluorescent lights in the hospital room were giving me a headache already. There was no one to talk to and I had little desire to pick up the abandoned book that lay on the floor. My father had left to get some coffee for us; good coffee that didn't need ounces of cream to deaden the aftertaste. Knight had fallen asleep only half an hour ago, right before I'd come in to take over the vigil.

There was a soft rap on the door before I heard it open. My eyes went slowly to the visitors and then widened slightly in surprise. Zach bobbed his head with a nervous smile and buried his hands in the pockets of his white pants. Magenta rolled her eyes as she walked toward me. There was a potted plant in her hand that I assumed must have been from Layla. The redhead had called a while ago to assure us she'd be sending over something to cheer Knight up since she couldn't come herself. I remembered our conversation with amusement.

"_Hello," I had said timidly._

"_Lydia, gosh, we just found out about Knight…I can't believe it. I hope he's alright."_

"_He'll pull through," I answered scarcely recognizing my own voice._

"_I wanted to come see you guys but my mom and I had something planned. The guys are coming later so I'll send a plant with them."_

_I smiled to myself, "Ok Layla…thanks. And Layla?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I know you and Will were the ones who actually paid for me…so thank you," I paused, "You're a good friend."_

_There was silence for a moment, "Dia," she resorted to my nickname with a strange tone in her voice, "We didn't put up the money. It was all Warren."_

_I rolled my eyes; she was denying it even now? "Ok…well I guess I'll talk to you later."_

Maj set the plant on the bedside table with a thud. I turned back to Knight, worried that the sound might have woken him up. My cousin slept on, unaware of his eager guests as the door finally shut behind Warren and Will. The two boys stood at the end of the bed for a few awkward minutes and I hoped that this visit wouldn't last too long.

"So…" Zach started, "I know this is all like super secret, but what happened?" Maj reached over from where she was sitting and smacked him hard on the leg, "Ow!"

"Well?" Maj said turning back to me with an intense gaze, "Are you going to tell us or not?"

"Um, Knight was working with…was working on," I paused trying to figure out how to tell them what I could. My eyes moved across the room, flitted past Warren and landed on Will's reassuring smile. "Knight was working on a secret project…" I started, leaving out any exact details even as my own mind went back to what had happened the day before.

_We landed outside my house in dramatic style. For my part, I promised never to use a jet pack again. Fintan's mind however was always on the mission and he ditched his own smoking pack in a matter of seconds. I struggled to keep up with him as he avoided the front walkway and darted into the foliage on the side of the building. I apologized mentally to my father as I crushed several of his favorite plants and crouched near my son. I was panting as Fintan sojourned on. _

_Skirting the edge of the house, we made it to the back door. Fintan pulled out some sort of device that measured heat signatures and scanned before nodding to me. His face looked strangely pale, and I should have taken that as a warning of what we'd find inside. However I was too jumbled up to think and before I knew it we were smashing through the back door…after I'd paused time of course. _

_Inside it was evident that we'd arrived just in time. The back door led directly into the kitchen and I stood for a moment dumbstruck. My dark eyes rested first on the figure directly in front of me. It was Penny, one of the many in the house. Her head was turned to the side, but it was obvious that she'd been placed here as a lookout of sorts. Fintan busied himself pulling power-draining handcuffs out of random pockets as I stepped forward to explore the rest of this frozen world._

_Past the guard Penny were three others, exactly alike in stance and expression. They all stood facing something with pleased grimaces, arms crossed and hips swiveled to one side. I noted that they were all dressed in the same black outfits they'd worn the night of the attack. I ventured further, eager to see what they were all staring at and let out a startled gasp. Knight sat in a chair in front of them, his hands and feet bound to the wooden frame. Robert stood behind the captive; black sleeves rolled up to the elbow, hands resting on Knight's face. _

_My cousin's face was contorted, mouth open, eyes shut in agony. Little cuts ran in lines, seeming to spring from the dark hands of the tormentor. I suddenly realized that Robert must have been using his powers in reverse…causing small injuries instead of healing them. Robert looked almost gleeful, but there was a perpetual glint of madness in his unblinking eyes. I looked back at my son who had finally handcuffed one of the girls. As soon as he did, the others disappeared…Penny was no longer capable of using her clones. Face expressionless, Fintan did the same to Robert before working at the knots that held Knight to the chair with a pocketknife._

_I wondered vaguely how many pockets his jacket had before turning back to stare at Robert. My grip on time was waning so I let it go without a second thought and found myself meeting Robert's now unfrozen gaze. The smile vanished and for a moment confusion replaced giddiness. I'd never had the chance to actually slap someone in my entire life, so it seemed like a good opportunity._

_My hand never reached its destination because as quickly as I'd raised my arm, Robert had caught my wrist. His eyes narrowed and the glint returned for a moment, before, looking down, he saw the pulsing white power-draining cuff. Whatever he'd planned to do to me was lost, his face crashed in disappointment as Fintan pushed him up against the cabinets. I was full of anger for my missed chance at revenge. It seemed like nothing worked out exactly like it did in the movies._

_Knight groaned softly and I turned my attentions to him as Fintan took care of the villains. His face was abnormally pale and I could see a large gash on his head. The hair around it was saturated with gloopy pools of equally dark blood. His eyes focused on me for a moment before rolling back into his head. Then, my cousin's body slumped as consciousness left him._

_Fintan began pushing the evil duo out the door when Robert threw one last glance in my direction. There was no kindness in that gaze only loathing and a bit of pride. He must have been thinking about how easy it had been to gain information from me. I could think of no clever retort or burning accusation in that moment. So, I simply stood, returning his glare evenly. We said our farewell in that way…and then, the first boy I'd ever technically considered dating (at least in this dimension) left the house and my life forever._

_Though I didn't know it at the time, I'd never see Robert again._

The group around me remained silent as I related what I could. Among the things Fintan had permitted was the true identity of Robert. However, I couldn't say anything about what exactly Knight had been working on. Or even the fact that Knight had been tortured rather than killed because Penny wanted the whereabouts of Speed before she got rid of my cousin. Speed would probably never know what Knight had done for him and neither would anyone else. The case was already listed as "Really, really, really top secret" and might move on to "Really, really, really uber top secret" within the year.

When I finished Magenta rolled her eyes, "This all sounds like something out of a cheap comic book…I mean Robert pretending to like you so he could get information. Who would have guessed he was such a jerk?"

I could have laughed if the comment hadn't have stung so much. Someone had known…had tried to warn me about the whole thing. Well at the very least Warren had stopped Robert from buying me that day. Who knows what might have happened? I probably could have been abducted before I'd even had a chance to talk to Fintan and figure the whole mess out.

"Yeah and who knew Dia would give in so easy," Zach added, completely clueless of his insensitivity until Magenta smacked him once again.

The sound seemed to pull Knight from his sleep. He opened his eyes and moved to prop himself up. I rose quickly and helped to adjust the pillows behind him. His hospital gown slid a little revealing the numbered tattoo on his shoulder. I quickly pulled at it, trying to be inconspicuous. When I looked up, Warren was staring directly into my eyes. He seemed to have seen the mark, but I tried not to let it bother me. As Warren's sidekick, Knight would probably eventually have to tell Warren about that part of his life anyway.

I sat down again and smiled slightly at the sight of Zach rubbing his injured shoulder with a pouting look, "That's ok…Zach's right. I was really stupid about the whole mess. Things were just so hectic with the Moran tests and finals coming up…"

Will moved closer to Knight on the other side of the bed and rested his hands on the metal rail that bordered it, "Glad to see you back," he offered with a smile before flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Good to be back," Knight answered, reaching to grab his glasses from the bedside table.

"So…" Warren started with a small grin, "Top secret project huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well that sucks," he added and came around to sit in the vacant chair beside me.

"A lollipop," Zach added bouncing his head to one side.

"What?" Maj asked incredulously.

"You know, suck a lollipop…it makes it less harsh…" I stopped paying attention to Zach and scooted my chair so Warren would have room.

I watched him sit and bit my lip in a moment of indecision. The others were involved in a conversation about candy so now was the opportune time. Clearing my throat quietly I turned towards him noting the look of amusement that still was on his face. I realized I was staring and looked away, tucking stray red hair behind my ears.

"Warren, I…"

He shook his head slightly, dark brown hair falling in front of his face. I tried unsuccessfully to interpret the look in his eyes as he met mine. The pyro didn't look angry but the silent hilarity had left quite abruptly. It left only a faint trace of gloom in its wake and I chastised myself for ruining the moment. I looked back to the others who were talking to Knight about what he had missed from school.

There was a warm squeeze on my hand; so momentary that I had to wonder if it was only wishful thinking. By the time I dared to take a glimpse to my side he'd folded his hands on his lap and joined the discussion with his typical monosyllabic additions.

I tried not to smile.


	15. Christmas Gift

Chapter 14.

That morning it was snowing. My windows were partially frosted over and I could feel the chill in my toes. I burrowed deeper in my blankets and let my eyes adjust to the light as flakes fell unheedingly outside. With a sudden burst of inhibition I rolled out of bed and reached for my power.

Time ground to standstill as I dressed in random garments that had been laying about the room. I rushed out of my room, past the still figure of my father but suddenly stopped and backtracked. There in the living room my father was bent on one knee in front of Shyla. Her hands were folded and by her partially open, smiling mouth I could already tell what her answer would be.

With a last thoughtful glance at the couple, now like very realistic statues, I went out the front door. My nose almost immediately turned a shade of red as the cold seeped in through my layers. Still I had little care for that, because all around me was a frozen wonderland. Even now the snowflakes I had disturbed melted placidly on my cheeks. A sudden laugh escaped my lips as I twirled around in circles, knocking the frozen drops from their places.

A dark flash in the corner of my vision stopped me. I stood slightly breathless, cold air burning my lungs. It was only Taylor's car, frozen in its attempt to park in the driveway. He and his mother were going to spend today with us…It'd be the first Christmas that my father and I had spent with more than just each other. Now, from the look of things it wouldn't be the last. I was absolutely sure that within the year I'd be getting both a new mother and brother. The thought didn't bother me as much as it would have only a month ago.

I smiled sadly at the realization and then shivered as another snowflake melted on my face. In a moment I went back inside and stood by the door as my grip on time ceased. From the next room I could hear a startled gasp and an excited assent from Shyla. I didn't move, not wishing to disturb the moment. In a couple seconds the doorbell rang and I opened the door for Taylor. His red eyes flashed over my strange garb and then past me to where his mother had suddenly appeared.

There were a couple packages in his arms and I tried not to laugh at the poor wrapping job. He was so different from Knight, but the thought of having him as a relation didn't scare me…slowly I'd begun to, if not completely, to understand this strange boy.

"So Lydia," he brushed his flaxen hair away from his face, "Are you going to help me with these or just stare?"

"I thought I'd just let you take care of them," I answered with a joking smile before taking some of the gifts. We walked into the living room and put them down to join the others beneath the tree.

Shyla and my father were standing hand in hand, resembling kindergartners in their eagerness to reveal their news. Taylor rolled his eyes waiting for them to spill. Afterwards he looked at me with an ironic expression, "I never wanted a sister but I suppose I'll have to deal with it…at least I get Knight too."

"What about me?" a familiar voice said as Knight appeared from around the corner, still hobbling slightly because of his recovering ankle.

My father repeated the news to my cousin who in response promptly hugged both of them. He was so much better than me at expressing his feelings. I guess I shouldn't have been so hard on Warren after all…I wasn't much better at actually talking about things like this.

Taylor cleared his throat loudly, "So are we going to have breakfast or what?"

Shyla broke off from my father's hold and nodded. Knight and Taylor followed after her a mutually hungry look in their eyes. I followed a little bit after, walking beside my dad. He looked down at me, blue eyes sparkling with unexpressed joy. The look filled my own heart and I was suddenly glad that he'd ignored my misapprehensions about their relationship.

"Lydia, you know that this doesn't mean anything will change between us. We'll still be…that is, you'll still be my girl," his voice was raspy. It seemed neither of us was very good at these heart-felt admissions.

"I know dad," I put my arm around his waist as we joined the others.

There on the end chair of the rectangular table, sat Fintan, dressed, for once, in normal clothes even sans sunglasses. I shook my head in amazement and saw from the looks on Shyla and Taylor's faces that my dad had already informed them of this other member of our rapidly growing family. I slid into the chair next to him as everyone piled their plates with wonderful smelling food.

"So," I began slyly, "Don't you need to be home with your own wife today?"

"Well…" he started and then stopped at the sight of my narrowed eyes. Shaking his head, he took a large bite of his biscuit. He was harder to pry open than an oyster…of course my juvenile attempts at interrogation probably didn't help much.

Taylor was as quick to eat as he was to clear away plates in order to open what presents under the tree were for him. We all sat down in the living room and I marveled at the easy way in which all of us…even the one who technically wasn't born yet, had managed to form a real family. Taylor and Fintan were conversing about some old television show while Knight and I passed out the gifts to their respective recipients. My father and Shyla sat on the couch, ensconced in each other's arms. That day would be one of the most treasured memories of my life.

After the torn wrapping paper had been stuffed into a large black trash bag I looked over my loot with an appraising air. There were some clothes, two DVDs of my favorite Shakespeare plays, a hardbound copy of Jane Eyre and a new basketball. Knight nudged me and I looked at him curiously before hearing the second rap on the door. Taylor, Shyla, and my father had gone into the kitchen to wash our dishes from this morning. Fintan's eyes bored through my skull from his position on the couch and suddenly I knew who must be at the door.

Taking a deep breath, I walked calmly to the entryway. I tugged self-consciously on my clothes before opening the door. Warren stared back at me. I struggled not to let my nervousness reach my voice.

"Warren," I opened the door wider and stepped back, "Come in."

He looked at me strangely and nodded, shaking off the dampness of melting snow in our doorway. I shut the door and stared at the handle before turning back to him. The pyro wiped his boots on the carpet, dark hair falling in front of his features and barring me out for the moment. I could have said something…asked why he'd come, but the clenching feeling in my gut prevented me.

"Knight's just in the next room," I volunteered finally, clasping my hands behind my back.

He swung his head to look at me as he reached into the deep pocket of his leather jacket, "I didn't come to see Knight."

I feigned a cough and ran a hand through my unruly mane, "You didn't."

"No," he smiled at my anxiety and pulled a small, black box out from his pocket.

I took it with both hands, eyes darting between it and the amused smirk on the pyro's face. My fingers fumbled at the lid for a minute before it came off. There was a piece of paper with scrawling handwriting.

_The course of true love never did run smooth._

My nose wrinkled in consternation at the thought of Warren looking up a quote by Shakespeare. The other part of me tried not to melt, but what was under the piece of paper confirmed any doubts on that account. The hourglass charm was startlingly bright, strung on a new, wider strap of black ribbon with clasps hooked on both ends.

"But I thought…"

"The string burned right away but the metal wasn't, just bent at the edges."

"Oh."

"It was kind of hard to straighten out," he shrugged his shoulders, "but I wanted you to have it. I didn't really understand why you gave it to me."

I swallowed, "I was just angry and did something stupid."

"Yeah, I can relate to that," He took a deep breath and took the necklace from the box, "Look Lydia, I know it seems like I've been a real jerk lately."

I held back my hair as he leaned forward to hook the clasps behind my neck. I closed my eyes and was tempted to pause the moment and just enjoy being this close to him. My common sense scolded me for being so sentimental. When he drew back my cheeks were red, but I tried to hide it by letting go of my hair.

"I was being really stupid because I hated the idea of you and Robert together."

"Well we both know how that turned out," I wrung my hands together, until he took them. I forced myself to look up at him.

"I hated that because I didn't want to see you with anyone else," his other hand reached to touch my cheek.

* * *

The movie ended and Taylor yawned loudly, stretching his arms far above his head, giving us all a view of his well-muscled abdomen. I rolled my eyes at his show-off nature even as Quincy leaned forward to take a better look. When he was done he gave me a sly wink, to which I just shook my head. Knight found the whole ordeal amusing, but kept his laughter to himself. 

The rest of the group was on the verge of sleep. Zach was slobbering on the couch arm, already completely out, while Maj amused herself by drawing a French moustache on his upper lip with permanent marker. I made a mental note never to fall asleep at any of her parties. Layla, Will, Quincy and Ethan were half-heartedly playing a card game. Malati had been watching the movie with rapt interest and I congratulated myself on choosing a show that at least one person liked.

I felt sudden pressure on my head and tried to stifle any laughter that might wake Warren from his sudden stupor. Maj looked up and grinned wolfishly in our direction, "How would Warren look with a beard?" and she started to get up, black pen in hand.

"Don't even think about it," the pyro said gruffly without even opening his eyes.

My shoulders shook with sudden laughter and he raised his head, annoyed that his headrest had started moving.

"Well this is just about the most exciting New Year's Eve I've ever had," Taylor intoned loudly.

Zach sat up suddenly and looked around the room with a confused expression. We all watched as he wiped the saliva from his cheek, "What?"

Will shook his head with a smile and Maj began the innocent act, "I think you might have something on your face," Taylor began, ignoring the glares from the shape shifter.

"Something large," Ethan added laying down his cards. He had soundly thrashed the rest of the card-players. I adjusted my position, trying not to jab Warren with my elbows.

"Dude," Zach said simply as his eyes landed upon the permanent marker in Magenta's hand, "Maj?" he left the room quickly as everyone started laughing.

"Look, it's almost midnight," I said softly as Will flipped on the news. The huge gathering in downtown Maxville waited in anticipation for the New Year to be rung in by the old clock tower.

Zach ran back in with an evil look in his eye, the edge of his lips quirked up before he took a flying leap at Maj. The scene was made all the more ridiculous by the curled moustache that decorated his upper lip. The dark-haired girl struggled as her boyfriend began tickling her mercilessly. He stopped suddenly as the count down began but didn't release his hold on her.

"I know zat you have always dreamed of kizzing a Frenchman," Zach began in a ridiculous European accent and for once in her life Magenta blushed furiously. I noticed that she didn't try to get away from him either.

_Six, five, four, three, two…one. Happy New Year!_

My mind went to remembering what a whirlwind of a year it had been, but I was quickly distracted by Warren's arm tightening around my shoulders. A thought came unbidden to my mind, maybe all of this, the strange tempest in time, was meant to be. Of course when your father can see the future, fate loses its magic. But for now I had only one thing to concentrate on, and that was Warren's sudden kiss on my forehead.

Time or not, I still had to figure out what this feeling was.

**The End

* * *

AN: Well there it is...I hope you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

I can't thank you all enough for the encouraging reviews and hope this chapter served as some kind of thank-you for all the wonderful comments!


End file.
